Break the Ice
by YumeHalom
Summary: (COMPLETE) Azumi Yuka gave birth to Azumi Mikan. But, Yuka disappeared suddenly and no one knows her whereabouts. Mikan grows cold and is warmest to Persona! When she is finally able to go to middle school, will Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume break that icy barrier? 1
1. Prologue, The Beginning

Hello, I'm Shikari and I'm writing my first Fan-fic ever!

Disclaimer: Do I own Gakuen Alice? Not in a million years!

Full Summary: Izumi Yuka gave birth to Izumi Mikan in Gakuen Alice's hospital wing. But, Yuka had to leave the academy for unknown reasons and no one knows her whereabouts! Having a very dangerous alice, Persona decided to keep Mikan go to school until she is thirteen. Mikan becomes cold and the only person Mikan is warm to is Persona. When Mikan finally enters middle school, will Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume be able to break that icy barrier?

PROLOGUE

"Yuka, you gave birth to a baby girl. What will her name be?" asked a doctor. "Mikan." The woman named Yuka answered. She wanted to name her baby this because her name was Yuka, which means citrus, and her newly born daughter's name will be Mikan, which is tangerine. Yuka hears footsteps coming to her room.

'Don't tell me..' she thought. The Elementary School Principal, or ESP came into her room. "Yuka." The ESP said. ~

"No! Let me see my baby!" Yuka shouted, as she was being teleported out of the hospital into an office. "You know it's either this, or you know what.." said the ESP.

Yuka knew what she had to do.~

Men everywhere were searching for her while the ESP was in his office, very mad. "Where did she go?!"

'I'm sorry Mikan, I will not be able to raise you. Please, be well!' thought a girl as she escaped the academy to a man her age. "Thank you, Shiki." ~

My name is Izumi Mikan. I'm currently nine years old. The only person I ever was close to in my life was Persona. He has this thing called an 'alice' and he cannot touch people without his mask on. Apparently I also have an alice, but I'm not aloud to use it. They also say my alice is so dangerous, I'm not aloud to go to this school for people with 'alices' until I'm thirteen, or in middle school.

Hello again. Right now I'm 12 and a half, so six months until I'm thirteen. And six months until I'm aloud to come intact with people my age. I've been training my alices, which are Nullification, Stealing, Insertation. The reason why my alice

Is very dangerous is because I can create alices in alice stones and insert them in me.

So, as long as I've seen the alice in use, I can use ANY alice I want. ~

~The real story begins, heh~

MIKAN'S POV

I woke up to a knocking at my door. 'It's my first day that I start school,' was the first thing I thought. "Come in!" I yelled. Persona walked in with my school uniform. –It's the same as in the anime/manga- "First you have your entrance ceremony. Don't be late." Was the first thing he said to me. Before walking out of my room, he handed me today's classes.

Entrance Ceremony

Homeroom-Narumi

Math-Jinno

History-Misaki

Social Studies-Makihara

-Break

And so on. So, I got changed and walked out of my special-star room with a necklace concealing device. As I was walking out, I saw two boys in the distance. Probably the first people around my age that I've seen in my life. One of them had light blonde hair and the other had raven black colored hair. I could only see them from the behind, so I couldn't see their faces.

~At the Entrance Ceremony

All the teachers were doing their speeches while I half paid attention while half thinking about today. If you were to ask anyone, even myself, they would say my personality is dull and that I'm anti-social. Well, everyone except Persona. He is probably the only person that has seen me with emotion. We're alike because we both got locked up and we both got abandoned by our parents. I already noticed that people were talking about me. "Hey, who is that? I've never seen her before!" "Have you seen the new girl? She's pretty dull looking." 'No need to tell me twice.' "Nah, I don't agree with you, she's actually pretty cute!" Wait, who said that? " I don't think we should go near her.. she looks pretty scary!" " C'mon! We should at least TRY talking to her!" Once they started to approach me I sent an icy glare in their direction and they hurriedly retreated. I can never make friends, they will just betray you, or use you. Just like my mother. The only person who won't betray me is Persona.~

How was that for my first fic? This actually, technically isn't my first. I've always wrote in my journals! So, how was my first OFFICIAL fan fiction?

I've always reviewed for you guys –just under a different name, heh-

It would mean the world to me if you reviewed! C'mon, it's my first fic!


	2. Secret Unveiled

Hello! I originally wrote this on Miri's computer, but you can't save chapters on hers. You can only write and print. And since I'm useless with computers, I didn't know how to send the chapter to mine! Thank you, the people who reviewed! Thank you TEKK and MichaelJean!

Disclaimer: I will own Gakuen Alice the day, that stuffed animals, an immortal race, takes over the world! Until then, I it's not mine.

Mikan's POV

I walked to the classroom I was assigned and saw a girl with shoulder blonde length hair, a frilly shirt, and denim pants. She turned to me and said "Hello, I'm Narumi-sensei, I will be your homeroom teacher!" Apparently, she is a he. "Come in when I show you the signal!" I waited until he made the signal. I walked in bracing myself. "Now, what's your name, little kitten!" "My name is Izumi Mikan, and if you call me little kitten again, you will never see daylight again." I said sending him/her an icy glare.

"Now litt-I mean Izumi-san, will you sit back there? FREE PERIOD!" While I was walking to my seat, I saw the blond kid with icy blue eyes, who had a bunny, and the raven haired kid. He had a manga held up to his face, so I couldn't see his eyes. While I went to sit down, a girl came up to me and said "NO ONE EXCEPT I, THE NATSU-RUKA FANCLUB PRESIDENT, SUMIRE, IS ALOUD TO SIT THERE!" I think she caused an earthquake worse than the one in San Francisco. "Be quite, Permy, I think you destroyed this part of the school with your yelling." She obviously got more mad, especially with the nickname I gave her. She continued to yell at me, but I just ignored calmly. Which just got her more mad. Why isn't gay doing anything? He's just up there, reading fashion magazines. Yup, definitely gay. I sighed thinking 'This will be a LONG day.'~

Hotaru's POV

I think the new student is just a female version of Natsume. I turned to Anna and Nonoko and they seem so fascinated with her. I think now they're doing a debate on whether she likes vanilla or chocolate ice cream better. "I think she likes chocolate ice cream better because she has a 'bad girl' personality and chocolate fits that image _PERFECTLY_!" stated Nonoko. "What the heck is a 'bad girl' personality?" asked Fox eye-kun barging into their conversation. " It's obviously the female version of a bad boy!" defended Nonoko. "You know, you can just ask her what is her favorite." I advised. Nonoko and Anna quickly zoomed up to her and said in unison "Do you like chocolate ice cream" and "Do you like vanilla ice cream?" Izumi-san coolly said "I have never tried ice cream." They both came back to me, somewhat disappointed. "I can't believe that she _never_ had ice cream!" Anna said to me. Why don't you invite her to go to ice cream with you after school? You want to anyway," said Mind reader-kun. "In _this_ weather? It's always cold and rainy outside!" Fox eye-kun stated. As they were chatting, I looked over at Izumi-san, then she looked at me. Our eyes met for a few seconds. But, I quickly turned my head. Her eyes looked so sad and lonely. Maybe I should give her a chance…~

Mikan's POV

I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head and my eyes met purple one as my gaze met a girl with short black hair. She turned her head quickly, though. She looked calm, and composed. She also looked like she can keep my secret. Maybe, just maybe, she can be my friend. When class was over, we got a five minute break. But, then we have math. Persona greeted me at the door and we walked away. Again, I felt someone staring at me, so I turned around. There, staring at me, was the raven haired guy. And he had crimson eyes. They entrance me for a few seconds, but I quickly snapped out of it. While I was walking with Persona , I tried to forget those passionate eyes, but.. even now.. Those crimson red eyes..

I still can't forget them..

Natsume's POV

There is going to be a new student in this class today. Narumi-sensei made a signal to the door and a girl with light chestnut hair that was let down came in. "Now, what is your name, little kitten!" She said "Izumi Mikan. And if you call me little kitten again, you will never see daylight again." "Okay Litt-I mean, Izumi-san, will you sit down there? FREE PERIOD!" As she was coming, I covered up my face with the manga I was reading. The next thing I know is that Sumire started to yell at her about sitting next to me.~

Class ended and she met up with Persona at the door. Why the heck was she with Persona?! I kept staring at her until she looked me in the eye. She had beautiful deep brown eyes.. I got lost in them until she looked away. Her eyes looked so lonely, so sad. What am I talking about, I don't care for any girl. Well, nobody except her..

"C'mon, Ruka, let's skip class." I said. "Okay Natsume." Ruka answered.~

Mikan's POV

I knew I was late for class, but I just walked slowly to the door. I barged in and I saw a dude with a wand with a frog on his shoulder. Great, a gay man and a dude with a frog. On the board its said Jinno-sensei. He looked at me irritatedly at me as I walked to my seat. As he was teaching, I was just staring out the window. "Nice to know that you think my class is interesting, Izumi-san." Jin-Jin said. "Yes, very." I replied. "Now, would you answer some sample questions.." I sighed knowing that what he asked what he asked wasn't a question, it was a command." "Okay Izumi-san, simplify these.." Jin-Jin wrote on the board: -6 + 5 12x -6= (x – 9) (x + 4)+(x +5)(-x – 1)=, and 1 liter is equal to 1 cubic decimeter and 1 liter of water weighs 1 kilogram. What is the weight of water contained in a cylindrical container with radius equal to 50 centimeter and height equal to 1 meter? I got up there and wrote the answers:

6x – 1, 3, and 250 pi kilograms. Jin-Jin got angry because she got them all correct. "Then Izumi-san, at a rectangular garden in-" Persona came into the room, cutting him off. "Mikan, you are needed right now. May I borrow her, or, are you using her right now?" Persona said coldly. "N-no P-P-Persona.. You can have h-her right n-now.." Jin-Jin whimpered. He looked in my direction as I got up and went by his side.

I wonder what I'm needed for. ~

Natsume's POV

I was just staring at my manga rather than just reading it at the sakura tree. I couldn't concentrate because those deep auburn eyes will not leave my mind no matter how hard I try to forget. Ruka was with me and he was playing with his bunny. I heard voices, but I think Ruka was too absorbed with his bunny to hear them. I look and I see Mi-I mean Izumi-san with Persona, _again_. "I just think that you're ready to do missions" stated Persona. "I just don't see how the stealing alice can be of use for missions." I heard Izumi-san say. Wait, she has the _stealing _alice?!

Heh, this could've gotten up earlier, but 1.I wrote this full chapter on Miri's computer and Miri's computer can't publish stories 2.I went to the dentist.

Please review! GYAH! STUFFED ANIMALS! Please, review! If you review, the stuffed animals power will grow weaker and my disclaimer will be okay!

**PLEASE** **REVIEW** **IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THE WORLD**!


	3. Special Ability Group

**Hello, it's Shikari, last time.. Fan fiction wasn't working on my computer so, sorry for the delay! Anyways, I discovered how to use font! Also, I made a mistake, Yuka and Mikan's last name is actually Azumi. Izumi Is Yuka's husband. Heh, so anyways…**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Only Higuchi Tachibana-sama owns Gakuen Alice…**

Natsume's POV

"Natsume…" I heard Ruka. "Natsume, is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." I shook my head. "I'm fine." I knew he wasn't convinced, but he just nodded.

She has the _stealing _alice! ~

The bell rang signaling that it was and hour and fifteen minute break. I quickly ran, trying to not come intact with people. "Natsume!" I heard Persona call. "You can't hide from me! I came to a pavilion like place and I saw Azumi-san there. I quickly put my hand over her mouth and ducked. She made noises while trying to squirm out, but I overpowered her. "Natsume!" The deadly voice kept on calling until he was far into the distance. I let go of her and she started wheezing. "Why the hell did you do that?" She screamed at me. She wheezed some more and got in a battle stance pose.

She looked me directly in the eye, she was going to say something, then the wind started blowing and her skirt went up. "Wow, aren't you too old for that, Polka dots?" I said teasingly, proud with the nickname I gave her. Her face flushed red as a scream escaped her lips. "GYAAAHH!" "Oi, it seems you got Persona's attention, don't tell him where I am!" I said while running away. 'Oh yeah, I forgot to ask her about her alice, oh well.' ~

Mikan's POV ~

THAT JERK! I don't get why I thought his eyes were so enchanting! I take that ALL back! I won't even consider him and acquaintance!

But, I don't see the point of overreacting to this… But why am I so flustered. I can still feel his hand over my mouth… "Mikan!" I turned around to see Persona.

'_Oi, it seems like you got Persona's attention,'_

"Do you know where Natsume, the black headed kid, is?"

'_Don't tell him where I am!'_

"N-No, I don't know where he is." Persona just nodded and walked away. I felt so bad that I lied to him, and I don't know why I protected that anti-social jerk.

Well, I can't call him anti-social, because I'm anti-social, too. ` ~

RING! RING! RING! The bell said, telling students that school is over for today.

I realized I forgot something, so I went back into the classroom. When I came in, there was that purple-eyed girl from earlier, a girl with light pink wavy hair, and a girl with deep blue hair. The girls' faces both turned red while purple eye just stared nonchalantly. "H-Hello…I'm Anna, nice t-to meet you…" "And I'm N-Nonoko…" "Would do-" they said in unison but stopped and their faces got redder. "What they're trying to say is that would you go to ice cream with them right now." Purple eyes coolly said. "Okay, but what is your name?" I asked. "Hotaru." She answered. A tiny pang of a feeling rushed through me, but quickly subsided. What was this feeling? Nonoko and Anna were dragging me to the closest ice cream place while Hotaru strayed behind. "C'mon, she needs to try chocolate!" said Nonoko." "No, VANILLA!" Anna protested. I sighed, deciding which flavor to have. What ice cream flavors do they have anyways? ~

Nonoko and Anna were looking at me expectantly seeing which flavor I liked best. I had chosen the neopolitan ice cream. –For you who don' know, neopolitan is a mix between vanilla, chocolate and strawberry- I tried chocolate. "It's okay." Nonoko looked kind of disappointed. Then I tried vanilla. I made a face. "I like chocolate better." Now Nonoko looked triumphant until I tried strawberry. "I like this one the best." I said pointing to the pink ice cream. "Awwww!" They said in unison, while Hotaru had a barely noticeable grin on her face. ~

I lay on my bed, thinking about today's events. 'So, Natsume is his name, huh.'

The first person, besides Persona, to make me show emotion. 'His name means date, which is a fruit…just like my name' was the last thing I thought when I dozed off to sleep. ~

-_Dream-_

"_Persona, why don't I have a mama or a papa?" "Hmm, why don't I be your papa?" I giggled at the thought of Persona being my papa. "Then, who is going to be my mama?" I asked. He looked like he was in thought. "How about I introduce someone to you today." "Okay!" I said while I clung to his arm. We walked down twisting and turning pathways, until we reached a three-way fork. "Where do we go now?" I asked, panicked. I shut my eyes hard and clung to Persona more. We just kept walking. When I opened my eyes, I saw a girl with light blue hair that was curled. 'She's so pretty!'_

_I thought. "Mikan, this is Nobara, she is about four years older than you." I looked at her and said "Will you be my mama?" Nobara looked at me surprised, but laughed and said "Yes, I'll be your mama." I smiled real big and laughed. "Now I have a mama and a papa!"_

_-end-_

I woke up crying, wishing I could smile more. I remember, I never saw Nobara again. If it all adds up right, Nobara should be graduating this year. Let's see…yesterday was Thursday, so today is Friday. Tomorrow, I start missions. ~

When I entered the classroom, Nonoko and Anna went up to me and simultaneously said "Ohayo, Azami-chan!" "Ohayo…" I answered. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. "Ne, Ne! Can we call you Mikan-chan?" asked Anna. "Or even better, can we call you just Mikan?!" asked Nonoko. "No and no." I answered. They both went to their seats, disappointed. Maybe I should have let them at least call me Mikan-chan…

"MY LOVELY CLASS, TODAY WE'RE GOING WITH OUR ALICE ABILITY GROUPS! BUT, WE DON'T KNOW MIKAN-CHAN'S ALICE!" The next thing everyone knows, Narumi-sensei was a bloody pulp on the ground. "Call me Azumi-san, gay bastard." "Wait, but what is your alice?" asked Anna. "Yeah, we have never seen it before!"

Stated Nonoko. "Nullification." I dully said. Nonoko and Anna had stars in their eyes. But a guy with fox like eyes –fox eye-kun- stated "But you're a special star, how is it possible?" "Why should I tell you?" Then an odd kid came over. 'Wow, he looks weird like that staring at me.' "Wow, he looks weird like that staring at me. Hey! He read my mind!" I stared at him in return. 'Hah ha, jokes on him, now I have his alice.'

'Oh, now the jokes on me, he just read my mind.' He stared at me and said "Are you thinking anything, I can't read your mind anymore.." "I nullified it." I actually don't know… maybe I subconsciously nullified it. Everyone was splitting up to go to their ability class when Nonoko and Anna came up to me. "Your alice is nullification, right?" I just said that, but oh well. "Yup, nullification." "So you're in the special ability class!" Anna said. They were walking away when I said, "Wait,… you can call me Mikan…" I said while avoiding their gaze. They both got starry eyed and walked away saying "BYE MIKAN-CHAN!" I sighed thinking, truth is, I'm in dangerous ability, what do I do?

Natsume's POV

Polka just said she had the nullification alice… does that mean she has two alices?!

I saw two girls saying good bye to Polka, and that that can call her Mikan.

"Oi Natsume!" yelled Ruka "You go ahead of me." I went up to Polka and said "I know your other alice, and that you're a dangerous ability.

**MWAHAHA! It's a cliffhanger! And to make you even madder, and a bit envious, Miri-chan is always the first person to read my chapters! Heck, she reads them while I'm making the chapters! Sorry, Fan fiction apparently isn't working and I can't do ANYTHING! I can't even change the rating of this story from K to T because of the cussing! Please, review! We still aren't safe from the stuffed animals! Review and you will be a part in saving the world!**

_**REVIEW, IT'S FOR YOUR BLOODY LIFE!**_


	4. Central Town

**Hello! Thank you Michan-Natsu for being my third and fourth reviewer! And did you notice I added a picture to this story! It has Mikan with a bouquet and Ruka and Natsume has flowers from the bouquet. Now, DISCLAIMER!**

**Eriol-kun: Shikari doesn't own Gakuen Alice, or Card captor Sakura!**

**Hey, you aren't even a part of this story!**

**Eriol: You need to lock your doors, heheheh…**

Mikan's POV  
What?! He knows that I'm a dangerous ability _and_ that I have the stealing alice!

"W-What are you talking about…" He just stared at me with those red eyes…

No! I snapped out of it while I shook my head. "I don't have the stealing alice, what made you think that? Is there even such thing as the stealing alice?" I said in return.

He just kept on staring at me with the how-am-I-supposed-to-know look.

I started to walk away until he grabbed my wrist. I tried to shake him off, but then we fell and he was on top of me. He got up right away and offered me a hand. I just got up by myself. Again, what made you think that I have the stealing alice?" I asked.

"I-I happened to overhear your conversation with Persona…" he trailed off. I sighed knowing that he had my secret, and that there was nothing I could do about it.

"Hyuuga-kun." He looked at me. I got this uneasy feeling, but I pushed it away.

"Just keep my secret…" I started walking when he said "Oh, and strawberry's today?"

The next thing that Hyuuga guy knew was that he was a bloody pulp on the floor while I walked away, dusting my hands. **(Why are you dusting your hands when there's blood on them?! ≥^≤) **I need to meet with Persona about my alice group. ~

"Just go to the special ability group, no one can know about your alice," he answered. "But…" I looked down. "Natsume knows about my alice, and that I'm a dangerous ability…" Persona just stared nonchalantly. "What do I do, Persona?"

I pleaded. "Make sure he never tells." Was all he said before walking away. I started to walk to my ability class. I wonder if they're I'm late… ~

I arrived at the class and walked in. Those pop-confetti stuff went off and banners were everywhere saying 'WELCOME!' A guy with a black star beneath his eye and a pink haired girl came up to me and said, "Welcome to the special ability class!"

I just stared nonchalantly. They both frowned at my attitude. "C'mon, smile!" the pink haired girl said. "I'm Misaki, and I'm a doppelganger!" she said and demonstrated by making another copy of herself. "And I'm Tsubasa! I can control people through their shadows." I sighed thinking 'What a bunch of idiots.' I went to a corner and stayed there for the rest of class. Maybe I should have just went to the dangerous ability class. ~

Hotaru's POV

Me, Anna, and Nonoko went to central town after school. Azumi-san also went today, and Anna and Nonoko were very excited about it. Azumi-san went away immediately so Anna and Nonoko were sad. I really don't see why they like her so much. We were going to get Howalon, then they saw Mochiage and another kid talking about Azumi-san. "She's just an over-rated and arrogant girl." "Yeah, she had the guts to beat people!" "Did you hear the rumor, about…" It was obvious Anna and Nonoko were angry about their gossip. They walked up to them and said

"You don't know anything, those are just rumors!" Nonoko screamed at them.

"She is actually a really nice person!" Anna protested. While they were fighting, I saw Azumi-san coming over to them. "Shut up, you guys are making a ruckus!"

All four of them looked in surprise. "Just because you can call me Mikan doesn't mean I like you guys! Don't act so arrogant!" she yelled at Nonoko and Anna.

She walked away while giving them a glare. "Yeah right, a nice person." Mochiage said before walking off. Anna and Nonoko were just standing there, upset. I ran after Azumi-san. She walked somewhere abandoned and I heard sniffles. I slowly walked up to her and she lifted her head slowly to reveal tears leaving her eyes. "Why are you crying when you just insulted your biggest fans?!" I yelled at her. She covered her eyes with her bangs "Because, in this world, you can't trust anybody…"

I felt sorry for her that she thought that way, so I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Why don't we go back to your dorm and fix you up." I said to her. She numbly nodded. Maybe she is really nice… ~

Mikan's POV

I walked back to my dorm with Hotaru. She got a wet cloth and gave it to me. After a while, I calmed down and we started chatting. Hotaru was actually really nice, but I can't completely trust her. I actually really want to apologize to Anna and Nonoko, but I can't let them get tainted by my darkness. I shooed Hotaru away and went to Persona. While I was walking there, I found a bunny. "What's wrong little guy, are you lost?" I started petting him when I saw bunny boy coming over here. "Is this your bunny I asked?" "Y-Yeah…" He looked sort of scared around me. "Bunny boy, keep watch of your bunny better." I said before getting up. While I was walking away bunny boy said "M-My name is Ruka!…" I gave him a millimeter smile and said "I already knew that." And walked away. ~

Persona, what do I have to do for my mission?" I asked. "Well, because Natsume knows that you're actually a dangerous ability, you will be doing all your missions with him." Did I hear correctly. I have to do all my missions with _Natsume_?!

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Eriol: It's interesting being in a different story!**

**Mikan: Who is that, Shika-chii?**

**No one important…**

**Eriol: Yeah, I'm just the reincarnation of a wizard…**

_**REVIEW, PLEASE! IT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE BETTER! **_

_**I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY STORY!**_

**Eriol: Just get that Koko dude, I heard he can read minds!**

_**JUST REVIEW! \ / REVIEW!**_

_**\ /**_

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /


	5. Mission Time!

**Chapter 5 already! YAY! I know, not much has happened, but I hope action will start soon! Thanks Aoiflame for reviewing! Oh, and it's Saturday right now! Heh, anyways, the disclaimer!**

…

**Why isn't anyone doing the disclaimer?! **

**Natsume: Maybe you should do the disclaimer; it's your story!**

**Eriol: Yeah, what he said!**

**Miri: Stop being so lazy!**

**STOP IT, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! –CRIES WATERFALLS-**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Mikan's POV

"It seems like I heard you wrong Persona, I thought you said that I have to do my missions with Natsume, please repeat it…" I said. "No, you heard right. You will do your missions with Natsume." "Well, um…bye." I said while running off.

I have to do my missions with _him_! This is the worst! I sat at a tree somewhere.

I sensed someone approaching me. When that person tried to tap me on the shoulder my instincts came in and I turned around and flipped him. I realized it was bunny b-I mean Ruka. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said when he was getting up. "It's okay." He said, brushing himself off. We stood there for a second until I asked " You were trying to approach me, what did you want to tell me?" He looked kind of embarrassed and said "Th-Thank you for finding my bunny earlier." He said, avoiding my gaze. "Oh, I just happened to cross paths with it, I did nothing!" I said.

We stood there in awkward silence until his stomach growled. We both sweat dropped. "S-Sorry, I haven't eaten today!" he said. "Then let's go to my dorm, I can cook you something." I invited. "Really? Sorry about this inconvenience!" ~

"Wow, you're really good at cooking, Azumi-san!" Ruka-kun said. "Thanks. Because I don't eat the academy's food, I have to make my own." I replied. He finished eating and I started washing the dishes while he waited. "Again, I'm really sorry about the inconvenience!" he said. I just made a millimeter smile. He blushed, but she didn't notice. "You should really smile more!" Ruka blurted while turning his head.

"Is something wrong, bunny boy? Your face is red!" I said. "Let me feel your forehead." The second she touched him, he started blushing more. "S-Stop calling me bunny boy, I have a name! It's Ruka!" I playfully pouted and said "But bunny boy is so cute! Maybe I should call you Ruka-pyon…" she trailed. "N-No!" he tried to decline but… "Ruka-pyon it is!" ~

It was late at night and I waited at Persona's for Natsume to come. In the mission, I had to steal the alice of an enemy and Natsume was there to help break in. 'Geez, he's taking so long to get here!' I thought annoyingly. I opened the door and started to walk around. I was bored, so I decided to look around. I heard voices somewhere close by. When I was about to turn a corner, I saw two people and quickly hid.

"Have you heard, there's a girl who's coming to the dangerous ability class!" said a female voice. "I know you're excited, but she may be a lot younger than you." Said a male voice. "But, there isn't any girls in this class except me, so I don't care what her age is, I just hope we can be friends!" "But, Nobara…" I couldn't hear the rest.

_Nobara_?! It can't be… ~

When I went back to the room, Natsume was there. "Why were you so late, Polka?"

"None of your business." I said coldly. I wanted to scream at him for being late. "Let's get this over with." ~

Someone's POV

I was waiting with ***** -You can't know some stuff name, yet! Heh- "When do we attack?" I asked. "We don't know yet." He answered. I sighed. "I want to get her back, quickly!" I yelled. "****, she's been there for ****teen years. Why would now make a difference?" "But, she's…" I trailed off. "I know, we'll try." Someone came running into our room. "Two kids have sneaked into the building, search for them!" We were both surprised that two _kids_ were able to sneak in. ~

Mikan's POV

My heart was thumping while I gained the alice stones. Natsume was waiting for right outside the facility. The alarm went off, warning people of my existence here.

I got my pouch of alice stones and got the teleportation alice stone and inserted it in me. Before I teleported, an older woman came in the room and her eyes went big.

Before I teleported I heard her whisper "Mikan…" How does she know me?!

Someone's POV

Me and ***** split up to look for the intruders. I barged into room after room after room until I saw a girl with a fainted man next to her. She grabbed an alice stone and started to teleport. "Mikan…" the words just left my lips. The girl didn't even have time to look surprised before completely vanishing. 'Who else could have the stealing alice except for Mikan?'

Mikan's POV

"Oi, Polka! You okay?" Natsume asked.. "Of course I'm fine, why do you care?" I ask coldly with a glare. He just sighed and I teleported both of us back to the academy. ~

Hotaru's POV

I had to deal with Anna and Nonoko crying about how Azumi-san was being mean. They still are her fans though! After a while, Anna and Nonoko were happily chatting about a sleepover that they were holding tomorrow. It only consisted of Anna, Nonoko, and me. "Ne, let's invite Mikan! Then maybe she will forgive us!" Suggested Nonoko. "Yeah, yeah! Let's do that!" I sighed and they were out and going to Mikan's dorm, dragging me along. "Hey, should we invite boys?" asked Anna. "NO! THAT"S TOO EMBARASSING!" yelled Nonoko. ~

"What's a sleepover?" asked Azumi-san. Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped while I watched, amused. "Well umm, it's this thing where you…" Anna trailed. "And, umm you stay overnight…" Nonoko tried. "It's where you stay overnight at a place with friends and do fun things." I explained. "What night is it?" she asked. Tomorrow."

"I'll try to make it, but I have some plans." She said. While walking to our dorms, Anna and Nonoko were squealing about Azumi-san coming.

I can't say it aloud, but I was kind of, just sort of…

Excited about Azumi-san coming…

Mikan's POV

The sleepover may be a little inconvenient. We have a test in two days, but I'll manage. 'I think I may know where Nobara-chan is…' I smiled a little at the thought.

I searched up games girls usually play at sleepovers on my computer.

Spin the bottle, Truth or Dare, Pillow fight, Scary movie, Scary stories, Take walks, Make-up, Prank calls, and pull and all-nighter.

I didn't know half of those things. So, I used the Internet and searched up some stuff:

Spin the bottle-Get a group of boys and girl and get a bottle. You choose a person to spin it and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss. What I'm wondering is that if you're a girl, do you have to kiss another girl?

Truth or Dare- You go around a circle and ask anybody Truth or Dare? If they choose truth, they ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully. If you choose dare, you have to do whatever that person tells you.

And you know all the other stuff…

I wonder what boys they will invite. The first boy to come to mind was Ruka-pyon.

Why did I think of him? _Spin the bottle_… No way! Why would he come anyway? ~

Ruka's POV –finally!-

I couldn't get Azami-sans smile out of my head! And when she touched my forehead, it sent chills down my spine. "Oi, Ruka! You alright?" asked Natsume. "I, umm…"

"I think I may be in love…" I trailed. Natsume stared at me. "Poor bunny boy is lovesick…" Natsume said. "I AM NOT BUNNY BOY!" I blushed when I thought of her calling me bunny boy… "You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" Natsume said.

Poof! And Ruka's head turned to the color of a tomato. "Well, who is it?" he asked.

Uh oh… "You'll never believe it… "Who is it?" he pushed. –Wow, Natsume is OOC! -

"A-A-Azami-san!" I blurted. ~

Natsume's POV –Ruka's spotlight was so short…-

"A-A-Azami-san!" Ruka blurted. '_What_.' I thought. Ruka liked polka-dotted glaring lady _Azami-san_? Unbelievable. Anything really is possible. "Hey, have you heard. Azami-san is going to a sleepover, you can go if you want. She will be there…" **–How do you know that, **_**stalker**_**!-** "R-Really?" Ruka stuttered. "T-Then will you go with me?" asked Ruka. "Of course. " Little did I know the trouble me and Ruka were going to get in. ~

**Yay! I made this a large chapter just for you guys! Ohoho! What kind of trouble will Ruka and Natsume get in? Any ways, REVIEWS, I LOVE 'EM!**

**Mikan: What do you do if a girl lands on a girl in spin the bottle?**

**Natsume: Your first kiss will be stolen from a person the same gender as you.**

**Ruka: Or you can just do the cheek… **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Spin the Bottle

**It's past Midnight right now! What can I say, I've stayed up to five o'clock in the morning before! I like to stay up late, as you can see! **

**Disclaimer: When I meet bear, he will give me Gakuen alice! Until I meet bear-chan, Gakuen Alice is Tachibana-sama's ~Also, I've heard that they translated chapter 178 –finally!- of the manga and that the last chapter, chapter 180 will come out on June 20! I'M SO EXCITED TO READ THE ENDING! Theirs is a rumor that the ending chapter will have 70 pages!**

Hotaru's POV

I was just walking, thinking about tonight, when the Ruka-kun comes over to me.

"I-I-Imai-san…" What does he want? I saw Anna and Nonoko in the distance. I have to escape. I ran over to them. "Oi, Anna! Nonoko! Ruka-kun is stalking me!" Ruka just sweat dropped as he came over. Anna and Nonoko were cowering as he approached and they were muttering something about 'pervert…heh…pervert…' "I just, I just want to know i-if I can come over for a while to t-the sleepover! Be-because I have something to return to Azumi-chan!" I sweat dropped, seeing through his excuse while Anna was excitedly talked about it. "Will Natsume come as well?" "Yes."

I looked over to Nonoko and she cried waterfalls while looking like she just saw a ghost. "Nonoko, are you alright?" I asked. "B-B-B-B…" "B what?" I asked.

"B-B-B-B-B-BOYS!" she yelled. "B-B-B-BOYS ARE COMING!" screamed Nonoko.

Anna, Ruka, and I sweat dropped. "But, then it will be more interesting!" implied Anna. "And then we can play Spin the B-" before Anna could finish, Nonoko's waterfalls got bigger. I looked at Ruka-kun and I saw him blushing. Tonight was going to be fun, I just felt it. ~

Mikan's POV

Because Natsume was coming to the sleepover, Sumire, Sumire's follower, Mochiage, Kitsuneme, and Koko, and somehow Linchou were coming, too. Sumire and her follower immediately wanted to spin the bottle. And the boys were just complaining that they were only here because of Natsume. While Linchou just sat there. We chose to play truth or dare, to Sumire and her followers' dismay. Anna went first. "Linchou, truth or dare?" "Ummm, truth!" The boys were snickering about how much of a wimp he was. "Do you have a crush on anybody?" Anna asked. Again the boys snickered about how childish the question was. Linchou's face turned red while he replied "Y-Y-Yes…" "Now! Imai-san truth or dare?" Linchou quickly blurted.

"Truth." The boys were acting 'so bored' saying this game was too plain. "Then, umm…" "Amongst all the people in the room, who would you date?" Hotaru stared blankly and answered "Nobody, I'm just surrounded by idiots." Everyone sweat dropped except Natsume and Mikan. "Mikan, truth or dare?" "Dare." Mikan replied non-hesitantly. " "Clean the toilet with your toothbrush." Dared Hotaru. Mikan got up, and went to the bathroom. ~

Hotaru videotaped the whole thing. From Mikan getting her toothbrush, until she threw it away. When Mikan came back, she looked at people to ask. "Sumire, truth or dare." Sumire, obviously wanting to get dared to kiss Natsume, answered, "DARE! DARE! DARE! DARE! DARE!" "Fine, then I dare you to kiss the next person to make a noise." Sumire expected Natsume to make a noise. Koko then, accidentally made a 'Pfft' sound. Sumire cried waterfalls. Sumire reluctantly got up took Koko, and went to a different room. ~

When they came back, Sumire was glaring daggers at me, while Koko looked the same. "Ruka! Truth or dare?!" asked Sumire. "Dare…" Ruka-pyon trailed. Sumire got the perfect idea for revenge. "I dare you to hug Azumi-san and kiss her on the forehead!"Ruka-pyon turned to a tomato head while I just sat there, calmly. Ruka-pyon, reluctantly, but wantingly, got up and put his arms around me. He then let go and put his lips to my forehead. He ran back to where he was, crimson headed. What was that electric feeling when he kissed my forehead? A barely noticeable, slight blush creeped up on my face. "N-Natsume! Truth or dare?!" "Dare." Natsume answered. "Then, I dare you moon-walk across the room." It was obvious that Ruka-pyon went easy on him because they're friends. So, Natsume got up, and moon walked across the room. Hotaru videotaped it all. "You never know when you'll need blackmail." Hotaru said

Once everyone went twice or three times, we started to tell scary stories. ~

Koko- When I was younger, before entering this school, there was one time when I helped an old lady cross the road. Accidently, I read her heart. And… I found out she was a murderer. Later on, I found out the lady was actually a man.

Hotaru- In a classroom, there is a secret room where broken robots are stored. At night, you can hear them crying, "Where is my arm"

Ruka- One day, when there was nobody in the classroom, I saw Narumi-sensei dressing up as a woman.

Sumire- I heard that in a dark hallway in the elementary school building, at night, a female ghost student will appear covered in blood, a weapon in her hand, wanting to take a student away. She will come to you in a dead looking way.

We decided that the scariest were a tie between Koko and Sumire. "What should we do now?" I asked. "How about we play spin the bottle, there'll be a first round where you only do it on the cheek, then on the second round, you'll have to do it on the mouth!" suggested Koko. "But, what happens if you land on someone the same gender as you?" asked Nonoko. "Just spin again!" suggested Mochiage. "And what do you do if it lands between two people?" asked Anna. "Choose one."

Mochiage answered.~

Anna spun the bottle and it landed on Kitsuneme. A kiss on the cheek.

Kitsuneme spun, it landed on Nonoko. She spun and it landed on me. Then I spun and it Ruka-pyon. We both blushed. Ruka-pyon spun it next and he landed on Hotaru…

And so on. ~

We started the second round and I went first. I spun the bottle.

It landed between Ruka-pyon and Natsume.

Now I have to choose between the pervert and bunny boy!

**MWAHAHAHA! I left you on a cliffhanger! Who will Mikan choose? I made name cards for all the people and chose out the spin the bottle stuff randomly!**

**I already know what to do for chapter eight! Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Test of Courage

**It's Shikari, hi! Thank you lilangel25 and for reviewing! I thought I would have given up on this story by now! If I keep this up, I can finish this before camp. I have to go to an overnight camp for a month and no electronics are aloud! DISCLAIMER!**

**Mikan: Umm, Shikari…**

**What is it Mikan?**

**Natsume: You forgot to disclaim your last chapter.**

**NONONONONO! **

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN THIS CHAPTER, OR THAT LAST ONE!**

Mikan's POV – Still! -

I have to choose between the pervert and bunny boy. I have to kiss one of them on the lips?! "C-Can I spin again?" I asked. "We already made the rules, you have to choose one." Mochiage answered. Sumire hated this situation. I got my face close to Ruka-pyon. "I'm sorry, Ruka-pyon…" Then, an apple came to my head. I looked around to see who through it, but no body knew. But, Hotaru was the only one to see Natsume throw the apple! "I'm bored. Let's do the test of courage thing before it's too late." Natsume said. Everyone agreed because, well… it was Natsume.

The pairings for the test of courage **-which I down to earth truthfully randomly chose! I made name cards and mixed them up and voila!-**

Mikan and Natsume

Anna and Mochiage

Hotaru and Linchou

Nonoko and Ruka

Sumire and Koko

And Follower-san + Kitsuneme

I have to go in the woods, alone; with the pervert…I hope people will be close enough to hear my screams. ~

**Mikan and Natsume-** There was silence between us the whole way there. In truth, I was terrified that I was in a forest at night. I was even more terrified that I was with a pervert. We heard a rustle in the bushes… Was it a ghost? I clinged on to Natsume quickly, without thinking. And out came a bunny. What the hell!

**Hotaru and Linchou-** We were just walking. I knew it was going to rain soon, but I didn't tell anybody. "Umm, Imai-san… I think we're lost…" said Linchou.

And I think we were. "Let's find shelter, I think's going to rain." I said.

**Nonoko and Ruka-**There was an awkward silence and my bunny started to act weird. –**Probably instinct telling him it was going to rain**- then, he jumped out of my arms and I ran after him. When I found him, apparently he scared Azumi-san because she was clinging to Natsume. When we were continuing, it started to rain.

"Are you scared of the rain now, Polka?" asked Natsume. "Shut up, bastard!"

Azumi-san yelled. We found shelter and everyone was there, except Nonoko. ~

Ruka-pyon felt like he was to blame because he was her partner. "It's all right! We'll find her, for sure!" encouraged Anna. "By the way, we have to decide whose story was scarier, Permy with the bloody dead person. Or Koko with the cross dresser murderer." I said. "Hmm, what made Koko's story really scary, was the face he made while telling it…" said Linchou **– Look at the Gakuen Alice manga, chapter 51 page 9-** "But, Sumire's was just about a bloody student with a weapon that's just a rumor, Koko's story was real, about a murderer." Said Mochiage. Those two were fighting when we started to hear "Ruka… Ruuukaa…" Ruka started shivering while people came up with crazy stories. "Because he abandoned Nonoko, he is going to get punished!" "Idiot, it's probably just a prank from somebody." Then, the door flew open, letting in rain. At the entrance, there was a female student that looked dead, with blood on her clothes… and a large stick was in her hands… "What are you guys staring at, It's just me! Nonoko!" she yelled. We realized the 'blood' was just mud.

And she looked 'dead' because she was tired from walking. "Sumire's story was the scariest!" we all agreed, because of real life experience. This was definitely a sleepover to remember. ~

Everyone who showed up uninvited left after a while. So, it was just Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and me. It was around 10:00 at night, but Anna insisted that we chat.

"When did you enter the academy, Hotaru?" asked Nonoko. "Not too long ago. In elementary first year." "Really? And…" there was useless chatter until…

"When did you enter the academy, Mikan?" Anna asked. I tensed up and the atmosphere in the room got awkward and cold. "That's…none of your business…"

I answered and ran out of the room. All of it came rushing back

"_I was born in the academy?"_

"_Where is my mama and papa, Persona?"_

"_Where is your mama and papa right now?"_

"_So, my papa's name is Izumi and my mama's name is Yuka…"_

"_We're so alike, Persona…" _

"_I hate my mama. If my papa were alive…I would hate him, too."_

Why did those thoughts come to my head?! _Mama, Papa… where are you?_

You abandoned me… Yet… why do I think of them so? A little voice, in the back of my head, is screaming _'I want to see you, mama…papa…'_

I thought I created an icy barrier to protect me from getting hurt from anybody,

Yet those people are breaking it… Melting it one by one

I looked up and I was at a lake. It was sparkling and the crescent moon reflected on the lake's smooth surface. I saw someone there. Natsume…

"What are you doing here, Polka?" he asked. I couldn't hold it any longer.

I burst into tears. He looked surprised, but he walked over to me.

Just tonight, I will take down this icy barrier… so I walked over to him

And let him wrap his arms around me while I cried. "Thank you, Natsume…"

I said. It's weird…I never wanted to leave those strong, warm arms…

And, where his arms touched, sent shivers through my body. I left the warm safety and went back to my own dorm. It was so cold and empty.

Just like my heart should be.

**How was this chapter? Depressing, yeah…I gave you a Natsume and Mikan moment! Show me your gratitude and R-E-V-I-E-W… review! Sorry for the short chapter, I really try to make these long! I really do!**


	8. Almost the Alice Festival

**CHAPTER EIGHT! Anita-nita97, thanks for reviewing! And Katsuya Sakura chan, thanks for reviewing! But…**

**I thought I wrote Azumi, I swear! Might have been a typo, heh…**

**I got the math equations off a website, I have no clue how to solve them!**

**On the site, it said those were the answers. I gave you a romantic moment last time! I'm so happy; I already have fourteen wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I, Shikari, do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Mikan's POV – still…-

"KYAAAAH! It's finally the alice festival!" shouted Anna. "I wonder who is going to be the main attraction this year…" Nonoko said. "Oh, Azumi-san! Do you know what the alice festival is?" asked Anna. "I do, I just never attended or participated." I answered. It was still awkward for Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko to be around me.

I remember always seeing the fireworks in the distance… ~

"What should we do this year?" asked Tsubasa. "How about we do the RPG again?"

Suggested a random person. "No, that's already in the past…" said Tsubasa.

"How about we do a café?" said Misaki. "But how would our alices work for that?"

I thought about. It. Then a light bulb glowed above my head. "What is it, Azumi-san?"

Asked Misaki-senpai. "N-Nothing…" I said. I didn't want to get involved in this.

"Really, what is it?" pleaded Tsubasa-senpai. "H-How about we do a café, but we do different performances on the hour…" I said. "That's a great idea!" said Misaki.

It was official; we were doing an alice café. And, all because of me. ~

All the girls were in charge of the food and making and the outfits.

All the boys were in charge of building and deciding the performances.

Tsubasa's outfit: He has white gloves and a black vest. A slightly unbuttoned shirt with a red tie. Black loose shorts with an apron and black leather shoes.

Misaki's outfit: A white shirt with puffed sleeves and a black corset. And an apron with a long black skirt. White socks with black dress shoes. Plus, white gloves, a black headband, and a black choker.

Mine: A white dress with black puffed sleeves and gloves. Also, an apron and Black flats. My hair will be let down, but will have a black ribbon in it.

During our break, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru came to see me. But, more like Hotaru was dragged along. "Oh my gosh, you're a café!" Anna squealed. "I can imagine it now, the cute maids outfit!" Nonoko dreamed with stars in her eyes. "I have to do something right now, I have to go." I said just wanting to get away from them. "Aww, come see us again!" Nonoko said. Maybe I should go to that lake. But, Natsume might be there…and I don't think I can confront him gain because of what happened.

Maybe I should just go to the Northern words. ~

I sat at a tree, a cap covering my eyes, and with an IPod with music playing. I was trying to fall asleep, so I turned off my music and heard a boy yelling. He was yelling like he was searching for something. I got up and went to the kid. When I got there, there was a boy, not much older than three or four, with silver hair yelling, "Bear! Where are you? Bear!" He noticed me. "Have you seen a bear stuffed animal that can move?" he asked. I knew who he was talking about, and he was probably at his house. "No, I haven't seen him. But I might know where he is." I said to the kid. "Follow me!" I said. The boy slowly nodded. ~

"Bear! Are you home? It's Mikan!" I yelled at the tiny house that bear lived in. He came out and froze when he saw the little boy. "Is this the bear you were looking for?" I asked the boy. He just nodded while he smiled. Then, at the speed of light, bear ran back to his house and somehow locked the door, even though there was no lock. The boy looked like he was about to cry. "It's okay, bear is always like that." I comforted. "My name is Mikan, what's yours?" I asked. He looked up and said "Youichi Hijiri…" he answered. I smiled at him. "Want me to take you back to your dorm?" I asked. He shook his head and said, " I want to go to onee-chan's dorm."

"Who is onee-chan?" I asked. "You." Wow, I already have a nickname by this kid. "Okay." I then picked him up and started walking back. ~

Natsume's POV

Because I was a dangerous ability, I couldn't do the alice festival. And Ruka had to help with the Somatic ability group. I was bored at the sakura tree, so I decided to go back to my dorm. When I got there, I saw Polka holding Youichi. "Oi, Polka! Where are you with Youichi?" I asked. Youichi was fast asleep while she looked at me blankly. "None of your business." She answered. Youichi started to wake up with our chatter and then he saw me. "Natsume-nii!" he yelled. "You know that pervert?" she asked Youichi. He nodded. "Natsume, do you know onee-chan?" he asked me. Who the heck was onee-chan? Before I could ask him, Polka said, "I'm, apparently,

Onee-chan." "Well, we're acquaintances…" I trailed, the memory of the lake flashing back. We went our separate ways when Youichi said, "I want to be with onee-chan and Natsume-nii!" "You want to be with that pervert?" she asked him. "And you want to be with that polka dotted hag?" I asked him. Youichi looked like he was about to cry, so…now I'm stuck with Polka. ~

Mikan's POV

I sighed; I was holding Youichi while Natsume was walking behind me. 'I have to do a mission later…' I thought. Youichi and Natsume were talking while I had a cold look on my face. I was actually happy this kid took a liking to me. But, if he knew the reality of me, he would hate me. After a little while, Youichi fell asleep, and it was just silence between Natsume and me. "Polka, why are you in the special ability class, but in reality you have the stealing alice and do missions?" he asked. I tensed up a little. "Why should I tell you?" I answered. 'I'm going to be late for the mission!'

I got uneasy. I started to pick up my pace so I could drop of Youichi. "Natsume, can you bring back Youichi?" I asked. "Why?" he asked calmly. I started to panic "Because you need to!" "Then answer my question." He said. "Just bring him back!" I yelled frantically. I quickly made my face emotionless. He was in shock that I had an outburst like that, probably. I quickly, but carefully so we wouldn't wake him up, passed Youichi to Natsume. I ran to Persona's after that. 'Why did I have an outburst? I have no emotions! I don't need emotions.' It would be better if I got Youichi to hate me. Then he wouldn't feel betrayed by me if he figured anything out.

I also need to do something about Anna and Nonoko. They're too kind…

Now I'm in a mess and I need to get too many people to hate me. Not to mention,

My icy barrier is cracking. Everyone's kindness towards me is too warm for my frozen heart. Persona, get me out of this mess. ~

I came into the room with Persona waiting for me. "Why were you late?" he asked me. "Youichi insisted on having a walk with me." I answered. He nodded. I needed to tell him. "P-Persona." I said. He looked at me. "I want to quit school after the alice festival." "Why?" he asked me. I couldn't say 'because my barrier is breaking and I don't want them to get tainted.' "I…I can't stay any longer…" hoping he understood.

"But, isn't that just running away from your problems?" a voice in my head said.

"I understand. I'll tell the middle school principal about this." I nodded. "Now, this mission is dangerous, be careful." He said to me before I left. ~

It was around midnight while I was limping back to my room. I sprained my ankle, nothing more, on this mission. 'Now I have an excuse not to get involved in the festival.' I thought. I was the tiniest bit excited for it though. I bandaged up my ankle and went to bed. Am I just running away, no… This is for everybody's sake.

I don't care for anybody except Persona, but…

Why does it seem lonely without them?

**I seriously had no clue what to do for this chapter. And, there will be no play in this story because I think my one shot –Princess Mermaid, check it out! – will make up for it. Please, review! –gets on knee's- PLEASE, REVIEW!**

**MY LIFE WOULD BE BETTER AND I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE SATISFIED WITH THIS! ALSO, YOU GUYS CAN GIVE IDEA'S TO ME IN REVIEWS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! If you review, you will get cookies!**


	9. Tachibana Mareko

**Chapter nine, up! Thank you cherry blossom hime sakura for pointing that out! Sorry this I'm REALLY sorry for the late update! Don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice, would I be here right now, writing this?**

Mikan's POV

I shook my head. I'm perfectly fine without any of them. 'Is that true?' a voice in the back of my mind said. It had to be true. The one I trust most betrayed me.

I'm not letting it happen again. ~

"Aww, you won't be able to work in the café?" Misaki said sadly. I nodded, keeping a blank face. "When are you going to be able to walk again?" Tsubasa-senpai asked, motioning to my crutches. "In three to four weeks." I said. "But the alice festival is _next_ week!" Misaki raised her voice a little. '"It doesn't matter if I'm there or not, I only have the nullification alice, so it won't be of any use." I started to walk away when Tsubasa called out "At least come to the café, you never know when we'll need you!" I just kept walking forward while glaring at anything in front of me. 'I will never be needed, only for missions.' ~

Someone's POV

"What?!" I yelled at Persona. "I've already done three missions, and _now_ you start training me?" "And, none the less, training with _Natsume_…" I muttered. "Yes, you have to train with Natsume. But, he can't know it's you." Persona said. "Why?"

"Because he can't know your real potential." I just sighed. "How will we disguise me?" I asked. "You will war a mask that will make your hair change." "When do we start?" I asked. "Tonight."

Great, another sleepless night. ~

Natsume's POV

Stinking Persona told me to train this new kid every other day. And me being Persona's pet, I couldn't decline. I didn't even know this person's gender, age, alice, or name. I was waiting at the northern woods. Then, a girl, walked up to me. She had long, jet-black hair that reached below her waist. She wore a turtleneck with a sweater that reached her elbows. Then she had a skirt that reached her knees, high socks, and boots. She wore a mask that reached around her eyes that was white.

"What are you gawking at?" she asked. Why was her voice so familiar? "Nothing, idiot." She sighed. "What's your name?" she asked me. "Hyuuga Natsume." She nodded and said "Tachibana Mareko." I almost laughed, but I kept character. What type of name is Mareko? **–Mareko: mare means rare while ko means child. I made this name cause her alices are rare.-** "Let's get started." She said before walking off, finding a good area to fight. ~

Hotaru's POV

I was working in my lab on a new project when all of a sudden, Anna and Nonoko come barging into the room I was in and were panting, a jumble of words only escaping their mouths. "HOTARUDIDYOUHEARTHELATESTNEWSITSAIDTHATA!" I shot both of them in the head with my baka gun. Waterfall tears left their eyes while complaining how that that hurt. "In English, what did you intrude on my work for?" I stoically asked, actually really annoyed. "Did you hear the latest gossip?" Anna started. "It said that a new student is coming to our class!" Nonoko finished. "And, why is that so important?" I implied. "Because, she's a dangerous ability!" Anna happily said, oddly enough. "And…" Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped, thinking of something else. "What is her name?" I asked. They both jumped onto me with stars in their eyes. "It's a perfect, most prettiest and nicest names in the world!" Anna said. "Her name is Koizumi Luna!" Nonoko practically screeched. ~

Mareko's POV

"Is this a good spot?" I asked Natsume. He just grunted. "What's your alice?" I asked, wanting to start a conversation. "Fire." "And what is your star ranking?" I innocently asked. "Special." I tried thinking of more questions. "What branch are you from?" "Middle." "What's your favorite colour?" "None." "Why are you only answering with one word?" "Dunno." I got slightly irritated. Keep your cool, but he doesn't know who I am…So… "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, IDIOT?" I yelled in frustration.

He merely sweat dropped. "Enough with your questions, my turn." He finally said.

"What's your alice?" He can't know who I am, so…"That's a secret." He sighed. "When you sigh, you lose happiness!" I randomly blurted to lighten the mood. "Says the woman sighing all this time." He said. I just realized that it was true. I really do sigh a lot. "What is your star ranking?" "I'm also a special star!" "What branch are you from?" "I'm from the middle school branch." "I've never seen you in the dangerous ability class, why is that so?" he asked me. "Good question…" I trailed. What do I do now? "W-We should start training…" I said, trying to get off the subject.

He grunted in response. We just stood there, facing each other. I sweat dropped, wondering what to do next. 'Wow, I'm so out of character right now.' I thought to myself. "So, what do we do know?" I sheepishly asked. He just started to walk away. "Hey! We're supposed to be training!" I yelled to Natsume. "Do you really need training?" he asked. "Umm…" "Exactly." And he left. I sighed. He really is the same person around Mareko and me. ~

Mikan's POV

I woke up groggily, having bags under my eyes. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, maybe even sooner than that, but I still was tired as hell. I hit my alarm clock, but it still kept ringing. I hit it again, but my efforts were futile. I tried sleeping with its ringing, but it really got to me. I got a telekinesis alice stone, inserted it in me, picked up the alarm clock, and threw it out of the window, breaking the window in the process. I knew I could have just picked it up and threw it, but eh, I'm tired and I want to sleep. 'What's my first period? Think it's gay dude… I'll be alright then if I'm late.' I heard a knocking at the door. The person at the door must want to have an early painful death for disturbing for sleep. I reluctantly got out of bed and went to the door, a deadly aura emitting from me. I opened the door and Natsume was there. "What do you want?" I said, sending him a deathly glare. "Oi, the window's broken…Anyways, Polka dots, the clock you threw is next to my room and I don't know how to shut it up." I stared at him nonchalantly and said "And I care because…?" He walked away and minutes later I smelled something burning. 'There goes my alarm clock.' 'Hey, shouldn't he be in class? Oh yeah, gay dude's first period. Now, shouldn't I be in class?'

**Finally! The treachery is over! Miri was forcing me to write this chapter…heh…**

**I am really sorry about the late update and I have no excuse for it…heh…**

**Now, who is Mareko? It might be really obvious, but oh well. Please, REVIEW!**

**If you don't review, I will get Koko and he will read all you embarrassing thoughts to your friends and family. Right Koko?**

**Koko: Yes! Now who to start with… -only agreeing to this because if he doesn't, I will blackmail Natsume to make Koko-crisps- …You over there! I know…**

**And so on!**


	10. Freezing Time While Emptying Trashcans

**So many people are reviewing! And because of your reviews, it makes me feel good enough to make this chapter! Thank you to animeandmangafangirl (Thanks for pointing that out), Era-basilisk, (Those squiggly lines signify a scene change, and her surname comes from her mother) and Ketsueki Snow Yuuki Asuna (your review made my day, and Mareko's identity is secret…for now)! Disclaimer: Koko, read my mind!**

**Koko: Hmm…it says you don't own Gakuen Alice! **

Mikan's POV

I just fell back asleep. When I woke up again, fifteen minutes have already passed. 'Who's second period today…? I think it's Jin-Jin…' I let my head hit the pillow.

3…

2…

1…

"Oh shit it's Jin-Jin!" I yelled unintentionally. I leaped out of bed and threw on my uniform. I put my hair in a half up do and ran out of my room. While I was running to the classroom, I saw Ruka-pyon and Natsume at the sakura tree. 'I should warn them it's second period…' I almost yelled to them, but, then again, Natsume cooked my alarm clock. Now I have to buy a new one. I kept running to class. 'Revenge…' was all I was thinking. ~

I calmly walked in, but I was too late. Jin-Jin was already at the board, torturing people with impossibly hard math questions. I was walking to my seat when "Azumi-san, nice of you to finally learn with us." Jin-Jin said. I nodded to acknowledge his sentence and sat down in my seat. 'Ruka=pyon isn't here yet…'

I was bored with the lesson, so I stared out the window. The lake scene flashed through my mind. GYAH! Get out of my head Natsume! I yelled in my head. Why can't I think about Ruka-pyon? He's a lot nicer… I shouldn't be thinking about anyone in the first place. "Azumi-san!" Jin-Jin interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head to him. "Are you even paying attention to my class?" "No." I simply answered.

"Well, then…" he grabbed his wand when Natsume and Ruka-pyon entered the classroom. They went to their seats next to me. I looked over to them. 'Natsume looks tired, I wonder why…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' I thought. Jin-Jin reluctantly started to teach again. ~

I was about to leave the classroom when Jin-Jin said "Azumi-san, stay until everyone is gone!" I sighed. Everyone rushed out of the room. I looked over to him. "How should I punish you now?" he said. I shrugged and attempted to go. "Clean the trash bins." He evilly said. I numbly nodded and walked out. 'Freaking academy has moving trash cans that hate garbage…' ~

I just wanted to yell out of frustration at the little trashcans for escaping my grasp every single time. But I kept my face blank and continued to chase them. I looked all around me. 'Maybe I could use my alice…' nobody was close in sight. I got a time alice stone and used it. I emptied the trashcans and restarted time. They somehow looked around without eyes in wonder at me. Almost as if asking 'what did you do and how?' Take that, Jin-Jin. ~

Ruka's POV

I lost Natsume and now I am searching for him. 'Could Persona be giving him

another mission?' I saw Mi-Azumi trying to catch the garbage bins. I DID NOT TRY TO SAY MIKAN; IT'S A FRAGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION! She looked like she needed help… She looked all around her but I hid behind a bush. I peeked through the bush and saw her open a pouch and get a stone. Everything glowed and the next thing I knew was that she had the garbage and was walking away. 'But, Mikan only has Nullification…' 'I MEANT AZUMI, I MEANT AZUMI!' I sighed. I could almost hear Natsume saying 'Lovesick.' ~

Mareko's POV

It was around midnight, and I was walking out of my dorm, to Personas. 'At least I don't have to 'train' with Natsume for two days. But, in four days is the alice festival. 'This Sunday, huh. Already…' The dangerous ability class can't participate. I got there, but Natsume hasn't shown up yet. 'Maybe he isn't going to come because he doesn't actually train me…' But my thoughts were proven wrong when I sensed him behind me. "What are you waiting for?" I asked him. He walked pass me and sat down at a tree. "Are you actually going to train me this time?" I asked. He looked at me, and didn't answer. "Tell me your alice, I won't train you until you tell me your alice." I guess I will have to lie…"C-Copy alice…" "Prove it." He said. That little! I looked at him and a red alice stone appeared in my hand. The stone disappeared in my hand and flames grew in its spot. "Believe me?" He just nodded. "Now, how do I train you?" I fell down, anime style, while he looked expectantly at me.

"Actually, I don't know…" I sheepishly said. It was his turn to anime style fall down while I seat dropped**. –Okay, OOCness…-** There was an awkward silence. He started to walk away. I sighed. I don't need training anyway. "Are you going to show up next time?" I yelled at him. "If I don't, would you miss me?" he asked. My face warmed a bit, why? I don't know. "N-No! Who would miss you!" I yelled at him. He was already too far away to hear me. He didn't even answer my question. ~

Mikan's POV –dream-

"_Persona, look! Fireworks!" I said while gawking at the colorful lights. "Why are there fireworks?" I asked him. "Because, every year, we hold something called the alice festival. And, at the end of the festival, there is always fireworks." Persona answered._

"_Wow…when can I go to the festival in person?" I asked. "In the year when you start school." I pouted, thinking how long away that is. "But, only tonight, I will let you go outside to see the fireworks." He said. My eyes brightened up. "But, don't go to close to where the crowd is." He told me. I nodded and ran off. ~_

_I went to an area with sakura tree's with falling sakura and a fountain. There were benches surrounding the fountain. I sat on one and looked at the sky. "Amazing…" I trailed. "Is someone there?" a male voice said. '_Who is that? His face is blurred…'

"_Y-Yes…" I meekly said. He gently smiled at me. Who is he? _

I woke up from my dream, sitting up. 'What does this mean?' 'And, who was that boy?'

**Few, I'M DONE! This chapter got finished rather quickly… oh well, that's a good thing!**

**Please, read and review my other story, a one shot! It's been up for about a week now and NO ONE has reviewed on it! Also, talking about reviews, REVIEW THIS STORY! And, a nice one, too! Your reviews just make my day! And, I will update faster because of them! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_**REVIEW**_** !**


	11. Date Plans

**Greetings earthlings! I come in peace. Anyways, here is chapter eleven. I know, it may seem Miri doesn't even exist! But, she just hasn't made any stories yet! Maybe it's because I spend every second of the day working on Gakuen Alice and that she has no time… heh…not that at all…**

**Disclaimer: The day I become a belieber, I will own Gakuen Alice.**

**And, that's not happening anytime soon.**

Mikan's POV

What was that about? It was still night, so I went back to sleep.

_My face warmed up. "W-Who are you?" I asked the boy. _My dream got all blurry again. The next thing I knew, is that_ I was walking with his hand in mine through the festival. "I'm supposed to go back now…" I said to him, not mentioning that I wasn't even allowed here. "Just one more thing, please?" he asked so innocently. I smiled gently and looked at him. "Okay." ~_

_I saw people dancing around a big fire. "What's this?" I asked him. "It's called the Last Dance." He told me. "They rumor that whoever you dance with at the Last Dance, you'll be together forever." He said to me. "Forever?" "Hn." He grabbed my hand and started to make the dancing pose. "W-Wait! I don't know how to dance! And, I have never ever danced in my life before!" I protested. "Don't worry, just follow my lead." He reassured. I had the best night ever. I heard the bells ringing midnight. I quickly let go of him and started running. "I'm so sorry, I have to leave!" I yelled to him. "Will I see you again?" he asked me. "I hope!" I yelled to him and kept running. _

_I hope. ~_

I woke up again and, I swear it's a miracle; I woke up before my new alarm clock went off. Who was the boy? I remember that night so clearly, but his identity…

It was almost like he was erased from my mind. ~

"OH IT'S WONDERFUL MY STUDENTS! MY AMAZING FAMILY WILL CONTINUE TO GROW, BECAUSE WE HAVE ANOTHER NEW STUDENT" Narumi-sensei said gay-ly. And on cue, a girl with blonde hair **–for some odd reason, I imagine her hair silver and a bit purple-y**- and crystal blue eyes walked in. She had a dot a little below her thick lips. "Hello, I'm Koizumi Luna, please take good care of me!" she 'sweetly' said. 'Why is that bitch here?' I thought. When her eyes met mine, they become cold and ruthless for a second. "NOW KOIZUMI-SAN, WILL YOU SIT OVER THERE! BECAUSE OF THE NEW STUDENT, IT'S FREE PERIOD! TA-TA!" Narumi-sensei said before skipping out of the classroom. When Luna saw the guy she was going to sit next to, she started coughing rapidly. "I'm sorry, I can't sit here…" she said meekly. Oh god, her stupid feeble act is so nauseating. I felt like vomiting. She went up to me and said, "I want to sit here." She said, pointing to me. I didn't feel like drawing attention, so I got up and started to walk away.

Natsume's POV

Polka got up and started to walk away when I grabbed her arm and said, "I decide who sits next to me. And she was here first." I said. Then, Luna coughed up blood. Polka got out of my grasp and went to sit somewhere else. When Luna sat next to me, I instantly knew…that this girl is a slutty bitch. **–Wahh, Natsume! You're cussing! –** I sighed. I actually kind of miss Polka's presence now. ~

Mareko's POV

I sighed, why do I bother? Natsume was late. Scratch that, he probably isn't even coming. It has already been an hour. Why am I waiting for him anyway? I started to walk away. Should I tell Persona? But then a memory came into mind. No, I shouldn't tell him. But, I'm not getting any training for these freaking missions. I almost took off my mask when I sensed someone behind me. "Boo." she said teasingly. "What do you want, Luna?" I said to the bitch. "What type of greeting is that?" she fake pouted. "Why do you look like that?" I spat at her. "Candy." She said. She has been eating _those_ candies?! "Now, I should be asking you that." She said to me. 'Oh yeah, I still look like Mareko.' "None of your business." I said. "You have to do a few missions with me, it's required." She said mockingly. " I gritted my teeth. As you can see, that slutty bitch and I are the best of friends. I started to walk away. "Oh, and…you love _him_, don't you?" she oh so asked sluttily. My blood ran cold as I tensed up. Is that the reason why? I shook my head. "Who would love that lecherous old man!" And I walked away. ~

I was just strolling through the campus when I bumped into a boy. I fell down, and he did, too. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I am…" I trailed as I looked at him. 'Tsubasa!' "Miss, is something wrong?" he said. 'Doesn't he recognize me?' I looked at myself and I had long, black hair. But I wasn't wearing my mask. "No, it's nothing…" "But, why are you in a hurry?" I asked. "Ah…" he looked at me sheepishly and sweat dropped. "I was getting chased by a girl…" "Misaki, probably…' I thought. He looked in the other direction and made a oh-shit-she's-here face. He quickly put his arm around me and turned around. From any angle, it looked like we were a couple. My face turned slightly red. 'W-What the h-hell?' Misaki passed us and he tensed. But she kept walking and he loosened. He looked at me and my face was a bit pink. "A-Ah! Sorry about that!" he said nervously. I just nodded. "Hey, you literally just saved my life, would you like to go to central town with me tomorrow?" Why not? I thought. "Sure!" ~

And that my friends, is how everything got ruined!

**Heh, I foreshadowed! Argh, I wish Mareko's identity wasn't so obvious! And sorry for the short chapters! –Goes into the corner, sulking- I wonder how long this story will be…And how will it end…I seriously don't know these things! Waahh, bad author alert! Please, feel free to give ideas in your reviews. How do you want this to end? Do you want Mikan with Ruka or Natsume? What in hell do I write for the alice festival? How soon should the Christmas dance be? Should I reveal Mareko's identity just yet? Answer my questions in your reviews! **

**ONEGAI, REVIEW!**

**=3**


	12. The Date

**Six days until the 23…and then I won't be able to update for a whole month! I have to go to an over night camp. I'm excited, but I'll miss you all! –stares at nails- Wow, I need to cut them! I'm seriously going to cut them now! ~**

**~ 9 minutes later ~ All done! Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice=Not mine!**

Mareko's POV

Now I have to go to central town with Tsubasa while I'm disguised as Mareko. How lovely of a situation! Now, what about my real identity? Ooh, I got a plan! ~

**-Unfortunately, you can't know the plan until you know Mareko's real identity! -**

I was dressed in a shirt that reached my elbows, denim capris, and boots. I wasn't wearing my mask, and my long black hair was put in a low side ponytail.

I waited for Tsubasa at the bus stop. Other people came here too, like Hotaru, Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and other random students. I waited calmly and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around quickly and saw him. "Oh, hi Tsubasa!" he looked at me with a big smile. "Wait, how do you know my name? Oh, What's your name?" he asked me. "Mareko. Tachibana Mareko." I said. "And, about your name…" I needed to find an excuse! I can't say cause this is my secret identity and in my real one, I kind of know you! "Oh, look! The bus is here!" I said, as it was coming over. Let's get on!" ~

Oh shit, Natsume is here. And, with his almighty sidekick, Ruka is also here. I need to make sure Natsume doesn't notice me! "Tsubasa, let's go to that restaurant!" I said, pointing to the farthest possible restaurant that Natsume chose. "O-Okay…" The place was old-fashioned style and they sold ANY type of food. There wasn't even a menu. 'Just tell the cook your order, we have EVERYTHING!' As it says on the window. "What do you want?" I asked Tsubasa. "Hmm, tomato soup for an appetizer. A spaghetti main course, and a sundae for dessert!" "Mmn. I'll order that, too!" I replied. The waiter wrote down our orders and went to the extremely busy kitchen. I chatted happily with Tsubasa until…Oh crap. 'What's Natsume doing _here_?' "Is everything alright, Tachibana?" Tsubasa asked concerned. "Y-Yes…Oh look, our orders are here!" I yelled to change subject. We were eating happily until I accidently spilled tomato soup on myself. "Oh no…" "I'm going to the bathroom to clean up!" I said to Tsubasa and ran to the bathroom. I bumped into someone. And that someone is…! Oh shit, just my luck, Natsume…! I ignored him as I ran to the bathroom. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit**…-The rating is T because of just cussing! –** I hope he forgot everything he just saw! ~

I came back and it looked like I never even spilled tomato juice. "Sorry Tsubasa for the inconvenience!" I said to him. He was already halfway through his Sunday while mine was left untouched and melted. "It's fine! Oh, Tachibana, I forgot to ask you something! What's your…" he couldn't finish because an explosion went off. Actually, scratch that…again. I looked over from where the sound came from. Hyuuga Natsume. Around him, everything was burnt. Apparently, from what it looked like, this kid got into a fight with Hyuuga and it took a bad turn… He looked in my direction and our eyes met. This is his first time seeing me without my mask, so he saw my eyes. Those devastating red eyes…but I looked away. "What were you going to say, Tsubasa?" I asked him. "Tachibana, what's…" he got interrupted, again, by my phone going off. "I-I'm sorry! Just one second!" I said while I went outside. "Hello, this is…" should I say my real identity, or Tachibana Mareko? "Sakura Mikan." **–Katsueki snow yuuki asuna, your guess was correct! -**I said. "Polka, this is Natsume and I now know that you're Tachibana Mareko." I tensed up. "Who is Tachibana Mareko, I don't know what you're talking about." I said. "Then why at the restaurant, when I called you, Mareko coincidentally also had a phone call and is outside right now?" "Natsume I…" Then, Natsume came outside. "Natsume what?" he asked me. I hung up on the phone. Did my hazel eyes give me away? "So, you're Mikan aren't you?" he said smugly. Of all the people in the world, why him? "Who is this Mikan you're talking about." I replied. "Hn." He said. Then he bumped into Mikan. –What's happening? – He looked surprised. "W-What?" he asked. "What are you doing, Natsume?" she asked him. "But," he turned to me. "aren't you Mikan?" he said. "But I'm right here, Natsume." Mikan said. He turned to me, again, and gave me a look. A I'm-going-to-find-out-your-real-identity-one-day look. Once Natsume was gone I turned to Mikan. "Thanks for the save, that was close!" I said to my doppelganger. "Anytime, now, don't you have a date with Tsubasa?" she asked me. "Yeah, why did you…" I couldn't finish because I ran back inside. "Oh em gee, I'm sooo sorry Tsubasa!" I practically screamed at the poor boy. "It's not your fault you got a phone call." He said to me. I kindly smiled back. It was nice to act freely and not have to act like cold Mikan. I feel like a bird that's been caged all of its life and now it's finally free. "Now, Tachibana!" he said. I nodded. "I have the shadow manipulation alice, what's your alice?" he asked. I looked at him. "It's…a secret" I told him. It was his turn to nod. "I have to go now, I had a nice time!" I said and started running. I met up with my doppelganger and we became one. I tasted the sweet taste of Howalons as I transformed back to Mikan. Now, the caged bird needs to be locked up again. I thought. But, that moment that my eyes met Natsume, things are bound to get worse…because…I think…

I think I'm in love with that lecherous pervert.

**MWAHAHA! Anyways, do you realty think Natsume is convinced? Maybe, Maybe not! I'm soooo sorry! This chapter is extremely short! T.T I'm planning on the next chapter on being EXTREMELY long! That's what I'm hoping though… REVIEW! Because reviews always make my day, especially if they're nice reviews! Tell me what you want for the ending! REVIEW!**


	13. Memories and a Letter

**Hmm, Miri! What time is it? One o'clock in the morning? And my mom said I need to go to bed early…-Looks at reviews- animeandmangafangirl: LUNA IS BLOND!? im with you, I also thought she has silver hair… jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga: Hmmmmm pretty good if I may say so anita-nita97: Hi again sorry if I don't put a review before but I love your story and let me say that I don't speak very well English but you write very well and understand its easy please continue like that, :D –cries waterfalls- I love your guys reviews! Now I have the courage to make a super long, awesome chapters! Your reviews give me strength! Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Mikan's POV

I shook my head. It's not possible! It seems more possible that I would fall in love with Ruka-pyon rather with that pervert old man. How do I feel about Ruka-pyon, though? Hmm…it was getting late, but I kept roaming. The alice festival is tomorrow. And yes, my ankle is still sprained. Let's just pretend it seemed like my ankle was sprained in these last few chapters! But, it seems like it is mostly healed… does that mean I have to be a waitress? ~

-_Dream_-

_It was the next night after the Last Dance. The place where the Last Dance was held was so empty. Nobody was there. I sat at a table. I got up, closed my eyes, and danced by myself. Then he spun me…As I twirled I felt a hand grab mine. I almost screamed but then I saw the boy. "It's you!" I said happily. He smiled at me. "I got you something." He said as he held up a flower barrette. "Wow, it's so pretty!" I said. I looked at him. "I'm sorry, we won't be able to meet again after this." I said to him. I grabbed his hand and put something in it. "What is this?" he asked me, holding up an orange stone. "It's my alice stone!" I said to him. "Thank you. I'm glad I met you!" he said to me. I smiled and said, "I'm glad I met you, too!" before we knew it, we had to part. "Will I never see you again?" he asked me. "Once I'm in middle school, we might meet again!" I told him. "I'll be waiting." I never saw him again. How did he look like? Dark hair. And his name was…_

I woke up to the irritating ringing of my alarm clock. 'And I almost remembered his name!' ~

I was waiting at the café with everyone else. My ankle was healed enough for me to be able to be a waitress. Swarms of people came this year. They probably came just because the thing the special ability class did last year was so successful. For the outfits, go to chapter eight, Alice Festival. Everyone was very busy serving people, entertainment, and cooking food. I noticed that Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were all here. I avoided them at all cost. I looked up from where I was and Ruka-pyon and Natsume needed a waiter or a waitress. They kept waiting and waiting. Nobody came; everyone was so busy. Especially because we're such a small class. I walked over there. What am I doing? "May I have your order?" I said to them. Ruka-pyon looked at me and blushed. My face warmed up a bit in response. But, I kept a cold face. "Two sodas, a strawberry cake and a vanilla cake." Ruka-pyon said. "Hn" I replied, writing it down. I went to the kitchen. "Two sodas, a vanilla cake and a strawberry one!" I yelled to a chef. A little while later, I served them. I walked away really quick. I looked over and I saw Natsume having the strawberry cake. I inwardly laughed thinking 'Pink? That's so out of character for him.' What am I thinking? It's not like I care what type of cake he likes! Oh, how awkward, I also like strawberry cake…I hit my head to the wall and a few people stared. Disperse, evil thoughts! ~

It was break time. I went to my dorm to catch a few zzz's. It turns out, I can't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. Then I resorted to thinking. 'Who's that boy from my dreams? And, where is that barrette he gave me? I don't recall ever having a flower barrette! How did he look like? Dark hair…dark eyes… Was he older or younger than me? I threw my pillow at the wall. What's his name?! "Who is he?" I screamed at no one in particular. I was still in my maid outfit. I guess I needed to change. I wanted to enjoy the festival, not as Mikan, but as Mareko. FOR A REASON! Mikan is supposed to not have any feelings and doesn't do stuff like have fun at a festival! Wow, that sounds sad. I put on something **–leave that up to your imaginations, I'm too lazy! –** And turned into Mareko. To the festival I go! ~

I was completely confused. I felt like I was in the middle of nowhere. I looked everywhere, but no familiar faces were in the crowd. I think I saw a sign that said fried snickers bars. What the hell. I looked around some more and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" I said. I looked up to the person's eyes. A little voice said 'I want to see those crimson eyes.' I saw deep blue. "Oh, hi Tsubasa!" I greeted. What are you doing right now, Mareko?" he asked. "Actually, I'm lost!" I sheepishly admit. "Follow me then!" he offered. I smiled at him. He smiled back. 'That smile…' ~

We had a really great time. We went to the technical group, we went to the somatic group, we went to the latent, and we ate Howalon! Before we knew it, it was nighttime. "I had a great time, see you tomorrow!" I said. While I was walking to my dorm, I took of the thingy that made me turn into Mareko and turned back to Mikan. 'Tonight I'll look for the barrette!' ~

I searched for it everywhere and couldn't find it. I'm looking in the room I used to stay in right now. Where in my child mind did I put it? I tried to remember. I racked my brain for everything! Maybe there is some secret compartment…I searched the walls and ground. Then I searched the closet. There were really high shelves and boxes in the closet. I sighed, 'Do I have to use my alice?' I got my pouch of alice stones and chose two and inserted them in me. They were the X-ray vision, so I can see what's in the boxes, and the flying alice, to reach the boxes. I looked through them. 'Old clothes, toys, training stuff…' Nothing important. Then I saw something that could be a flower! I went over to the box and ripped it open. I found it! And it was…! Just a plastic flower. 'Why is there a plastic flower in here?' Hn. I put it back and kept looking. I only had one box left to look through. 'Please, let it be in here!' I look at it and it had a letter and a locked box in it. I grabbed the letter and put it in my bag. I sighed 'It's not here.' I wonder what's in the letter…' ~

I noticed it was really late, so I decided to read the letter I find tomorrow. Tomorrow is the last dance. Who knows what might happen…Maybe I'll even meet _him_ again…

~ End of the chapter! ~

-Actually, just kidding!-

_I was really young and no one knew my alice, whatever an alice is. A man who looks scary, but is really nice, is currently my guardian told me my name was Mikan. "We know she is an alice, but what is it?" "Her father's alice is Nullification…" "And her mother's alices are teleportation, steal, and insertion." I looked up to scary guy and asked him "What are they talking about?" "Things." He answered. That helps a lot. "Should we test it?" "What if she doesn't have Nullification, then she won't be able to protect herself." Scary dude said. "Hn." "What does he want to do?" I asked him. "More things." I sighed. "Persona, this is to find out her alice! It might as well be the steal alice!" they exclaimed. So his name is Persona…A guy made a black ball of energy and threw it at me. I look at it. Everything happened fast. But, it hit Persona at the end. "Are you okay, Persona?" I asked him. He nodded and said, "It was at low energy anyways." I looked at where it hit him and it looked very bad. I rolled up Persona's sleeve and saw that where it hit was all black, it looked like spilled ink. I touched it. Suddenly, the mark started getting smaller and smaller while a black stone appeared in my hand. "Are you better now?" I asked him, still wondering how I did that. He nodded. "Now we know she at least has the steal alice." The other guy said and left. Persona started to get up and leave when I grabbed his hand. "Are you sure you are okay?" I asked with concern in my voice. He looked at me really quick and pulled his hand away. 'Why did he do that?' "Don't touch me." He said. I grabbed his hand and smiled. He looked at me. He continued to walk, but I walked with him hand in hand. ~_

I woke up, smiling. But I put on an icy face after that. 'Why am I remembering the past all of a sudden. I grabbed the letter and opened it. Little did I know the contents would change my life. I looked at the first words. "Dear Persona…" I said out loud.

~End of chapter, for real!~

**Okay, I tried to make this chapter really long for you guys! And, it turned out to have 1,555 words in it. Not including my extremely long authors notes, though! Oh em gee, this morning, my mother told me that five people got murdered my three different people last Saturday in my city. And they aren't caught yet! I'm scared…-locks doors, gets into bed, and makes a blanket mound.- -Lookes over chapter- Wahh, this chapter is mostly dreams! Oh well, review! REVIEW, I REPEAT, REVIEW!**


	14. The Last Dance

**Shalom! That's hello in Hebrew…heh. Everything is hectic because we're getting ready for camp. My mom ordered a dress for me and it's too small! And it's pretty, too…Also, girls are supposed to wear skirts everyday. I'm kind of a tomboy so…Welcome to hell! Anyways, my problems don't concern any of you guys so Disclaimer: I will own Gakuen Alice the day pigs fly!**

Dear Persona,

If you have this letter, that means we were able to get past the academy's radar. Shiki and I have devised a plan that still needs improvising, but we hope it will work. Also, we hope we have your consent with it. We need to get Mikan out of the academy, or she'll end up like me. She will escape through the warp hole and will stay with Shiki and me at zero. But, we won't do it unless Mikan agrees to it. So, make sure Nodacchi shows her my past. Also, we can't raise suspicions from the school. And, if the ESP catches us, everything in our efforts is lost. To make her more willing to leave the academy, makes sure she doesn't make friends or in the worst-case scenario, fall in love. I know this will be hard on Mikan and might actually make her cold, but this is too make her escape easy as possible! And make sure at all cost that the ESP doesn't order her to take the alice stones out of his body.

Sincerely, Yuka

'What?' What does she mean by escape. I don't want to leave Persona, everything is fine! And, what alice stones? I looked at the letter in disbelief. Isn't Yuka the name of my…mother…? No way…And Persona knew this all along?! Tears threatened to leave my eyes. I shook my head and made a stoic face. I won't go with this woman at all cost! She abandoned me, and she wants me back? I put the letter in my dresser. Now Persona has betrayed me in a way. Who knows, maybe even the boy from my memories has forgotten me already, looking for the barrette is useless. But, I really wanted to find that barrette. 'Oh yeah, I need to meet up with Persona about me quitting school.' and went to his office. ~

I went into Persona's room, and I saw a girl older than me with icy blue curly hair. A name flashed through my mind. "N-Nobara…?" I asked in awe. She looked at me. "No way, are you…" she said to me. "Azumi Mikan." We said in unison. We both smiled. "How long has it been since then?" she asked me. "Years!" I exclaimed. We almost got into a full-fledged conversation until Persona entered the room. "Persona…" Nobara said. 'She knows him? Wait, duh. She's a dangerous ability.' Persona looked at me. "Mikan, about your request to…" I cut him off. "In private, please." I said. He nodded. "What business do you have Nobara?" he asked her. "Ah, about my next mission…" I went out of the room and sat down. 'I finally met her…' The door opened a few minutes later and I saw…Natsume. I looked away. He sat down in a chair. There was an awkward silence. "What are you doing here?" I asked him to start a conversation. But, as we all know Natsume, he wasn't the type to casually converse with people. "None of your business." He said. I sighed. The door opened and Nobara walked out. Before she left she smiled at me and I smiled at her, not caring Natsume was watching. I got up and walked in. "So, Persona…About me quitting school…" I started. "You're not allowed to quit school until you have done a full school year." He said. 'Great…' I nodded and walked out. I passed Natsume and I walked out the door. 'Today is the Last Dance…' I thought to myself. I hope I see him again… ~

**~Going to take a shower, I'm back!~**

The middle school girls had to dress up as fairies for the Last Dance. I wore a long white spaghetti strapped dress that was wavy at the end, a slightly darker white corset, a white choker and bracelet, white shoes with long white socks that were wavy at the end, fairy wings, and a white rose in my hair. My hair was curled at the ends. I looked at myself in the mirror I had in my room. 'I need to find that barrette.' And my mind was set on that. I won't go dance until I find that barrette. If I don't wear it, then he won't recognize me. I searched around some more and couldn't find it. 'ARGH!' I thought and I hit my head on the dresser. 'Of course!' It hit me. I opened every door of the dresser, until I found a locked one. I got my pouch of alice stones and grabbed a strong alice stone. 'Wow, I'm running low on alice stones, I'm going to need to get more…' I ripped open the door and found a box. I opened it and found…

A really old and rusty key.

3…

2…

1…

"GYAH!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. Oh, so now I'll just wear a key in my hair! Now I'll never find him! I studied the key some more. It looked kind of cheap-ish and wasn't very complicated. It was short and thin and at the end where it usually enters a lock, it was smooth on one side and pointy on the other. 'I wonder what it goes into…' Then something passed my mind. '_A letter and a locked box_…' I quickly ran to my old room. I found the cardboard box and brought it down with telekinesis, took the locked box out of it, and brought it back up. I quickly grabbed the key and put it in the lock. Click. I slowly turned it and it clicked again. I opened it up and I found accessories I wore when I was little. And I found a barrette. Not just any, a dark blue flower barrette that had light blue streaks in it. I smiled really big. After all this hell, I finally found it…I put it in my hair and started to walk to the dance. Now he can find me… ~

I sat at a table alone while watching the others dance. Mounds of girls swarmed Natsume and Ruka-pyon. to try to get a last minute invitation to dance. But luck was not on their side, as Natsume and Ruka-pyon refused everybody. They sat at their lonely table, I sat at my lonely table. Then, what's her face…Hotaru went to sit at my table. "I'm getting swarmed by old men, let me hide here." She said to me. I nodded. If it were anyone else, they would get glared at and I would refuse. Buy, why did I let her sit here? I tried to scan the boys in the crowd. 'None look familiar…' I scanned everybody! Then Ruka-pyon bumped into me –however that is possible when you're in a chair- and he looked at me nervously. "W-Would you d-dance with me…?

Ruka's POV

God sometimes girls can be annoying. And, that's rare to hear from me. "Natsume, let's go somewhere less crowded." I offered to him. He nodded in response. We went to a far off table. I looked through the crowd and found Azumi-san. I stared at her. I'm not a stalker or anything! I'm just the poor bunny boy that's lovesick…"Aren't you going to ask her?" Natsume asked me. My face turned into a tomato as I blurted/stuttered out "W-What d-do you m-mean? W-Who?!" Natsume smirked, got up, and shoved me towards Azumi-san. I bumped into her chair and she looked at me. "W-Would you d-dance with me…?" I nervously asked. She smiled nodded. She got up and we walked together to the dance floor**–or whatever, the area they all dance at! –** We had a really great time. She smiled, only at me, and laughed, very quietly, though. It's wasn't the Last Dance yet. I would be too embarrassed to ask her to dance with me for the last dance! I looked at Mika-AZUMI and she had a blue flower barrette in her hair. 'It looks pretty on her, I wonder where she got it…' "Ruka-pyon, is something on my face?" she asked me. Oh no, I was staring! "N-No, nothing at all!" I said. The song ended as me and Azumi parted. She looked really pretty tonight…When I got back to the table Natsume and I was sitting at, Natsume was long gone. 'Natsume really should have danced with someone…'

Mikan's POV

I guess Ruka-pyon isn't the boy from years ago…Maybe I should invite Tsubasa to dance with me! Not as Mikan though, that would be weird…I'll dance with him as Mareko! I went to somewhere empty and transformed into Mareko and waited a few minutes. Wouldn't it be weird if Mikan just disappeared and suddenly Mareko magically shows up? I walked out, Mareko's hair was in a high ponytail. I was still wearing my barrette. I walked into the crowd and searched everywhere for Tsubasa. Found him. "Ah, Tsubasa! Over here!" I shouted. He looked at me and smiled. "Hi Mareko!" he said. I saw him with Misaki. Didn't she want to murder him the other day? "Do you want to dance with me?" I asked him. "Sure, see you later Misaki!" he said to her. We walked to the place where everyone was dancing. The song ended and the loud speaker went off. "Now, it's the Last Dance! The person you'll dance with will stay with you forever!" It said. Damn it, too late! I started to walk away. "Where are you going? You wanted to dance!" he said. Not as in the _Last Dance_!" I said back. "Then when can we dance?" "Next year! Don't you have someone you want to dance with?" He shook his head. "The Last Dance is about to begin everyone!" the loud speaker warned. "Argh!" I said as I walked back up to Tsubasa and got into a dance pose. "Next time I'll murder you with Misaki;" I muttered. "What did you say?" he asked. I sweetly smiled and said "Nothing!" We danced and danced and he spun me around. I had a great time, I had to admit. The dance ended and we chatted for a bit. "Who did you dance with last year?" he asked me. "Nobody, this is the first year I attended." I answered. Oh yeah, I danced with him as a kid, though…"Actually, this is my second time!" I corrected. "When was your first time?" "When I was a kid." "Really, I always attended. I only danced the last dance once before, though." Tsubasa stated. "Hn." "Oh, did-" he stopped abruptly. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. "That barrette…" he said. My blood ran cold. "The girl I danced with for the last dance…I gave that to her…" he trailed. I looked at him in disbelief. "Y-You're the boy from my memories?!"

**MWAHAHA, cliffhanger…of some sort. I know, a this is a real twist! And someone even guessed it was Natsume in a review! I even was going to make it Natsume, but that's too obvious. Okay, I just planned out the ending, now all that's left is to finish this! Heh, review…please. It makes me feel motivated to write more every time I read a review! Oh yeah! This is 1,794 words long! Review, because this chapter was un-expectantly long. Now, I'm going to have a haircut tomorrow.**


	15. Breakfast at Ruka's

**Hello! I just got a haircut and my hair is short now, I love it! If you aren't too lazy, my hair looks kind of like Anne Hathaway's-Google images- Also, my hair color is like hers, the Disclaimer: The day my hair is as long as Rapunzel's hair, I will own Gakuen Alice. And I love short hair!**

Mikan/Mareko's POV

No way. I stared at him. "You're the boy I danced with…" He nodded. I smiled. "I'm really happy I found you, I just didn't know you were so close to me…" I said. He smiled too. "But, wasn't your hair a different color?" Oh yeah, Mikan is the one he danced with, not Mareko. "Maybe, maybe not." He laughed. I started to laugh along with him. "I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said. "Hn." I started to walk away. I can't believe I acted to calmly, I honestly thought that was going to be something a lot bigger! I'm really happy I found him…I transformed back into Mikan and went to my dorm.

**~But wait, there's more!~**

Tsubasa looked at the space in front of him while he reminisced the moments he had with the girl in his memories. "I'm sooo sorry Tsubasa!" she said at the restaurant. "Actually, I'm lost." She sheepishly said at the alice festival. The time we danced then and now, Howalons…I remembered all the moments I spent with her. She only thinks of me as a friend, while all these years I never forgot her…

**~A new installment, Tsubasa's…in…in l-love?!~**

I couldn't sleep, again…I stayed wide-awake in my dorm. I looked to the dresser, which contained the letter from my mother. 'We need to get Mikan out of the academy.' 'Make sure Nodacchi shows her my past.' What does it all mean? I don't get it…Why would I ever agree to go with that woman! I sat up abruptly and decided to take a walk. 'What harm can it do?' ~

I was roaming around aimlessly in the humid night, thinking about anything that came to mind. I was at a very peaceful state of mind, actually. My eyes started to get heavy and my steps became more forced. 'I guess I should go back now…' As I was walking back, a few high school delinquents were messing around. Unfortunately, they saw me. I just calmly ignored them, but the leader walked up to me. I started running. 'Damn it, and I'm tired, too!' I saw Ruka-pyon's dorm **–don't ask how I know-** and decided to take cover there. I swung open the door and slammed it shut. Ruka-pyon was standing in front of me, looking like he was about to take a walk himself. He stared at me in shock while I said "Hi…Mind if I hide here for a while?" ~

I was sitting at a table with Ruka-pyon drinking tea. "And that's what happened!" I said. He nodded. "So, you looked like you were about to leave, what were you going to do?" I asked sleepily as I started to blink more constantly. "Well, I couldn't sleep…" he trailed. "Hmn…" I said. I started to walk to the couch as everything got fuzzy. "Night, Ruka-pyon…" I murmured I was greeted by darkness.

Ruka's POV

"W-Wait…!" I tried to yell desperately, but Azumi was already fast asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her up, so I got a blanket and put it on her. 'Her sleeping face really is cute…' I slapped myself mentally for thinking that. I yawned thinking 'I should really go to bed, too. I tried getting up, but I was so tired, I fell asleep partly on the ground, partly on the couch Azumi was on. 'Good night, Azumi… ~

I woke up and the first thing I thought was 'I'm not in my bed.' I smelled something

really good, probably pancakes. 'Wait…' My eyes shot open as I looked around

quickly. Last night's events caught up in my mind as I concluded Azumi was making

the pancakes. I went to the kitchen and said "Good morning…" she looked in my direction and smiled. "Good morning to you too, sleepy head." "Are you making

pancakes?" I asked her sitting at the table. "No, I'm making waffles." She said as she put her concentration back into cooking. I looked around. 'Wow, it feels like we're a

married couple…' I started blushing and mentally hit myself again. 'Don't think such

thoughts!' I helped set the table with silver ware and maple syrup. We started to eat happily. "Wow, you're cooking is amazing!" I said, remembering last time I ate it. She

smiled and said "Thank you!" "When do we start classes today?" I asked. She looked

at the clock. She made an oh-shit face. "Is something wrong?" I asked, calmly

chewing the piece of waffle in my mouth. I started to swallow when she said "We're

fifteen minutes late." I nearly choked on the waffle I was eating. Oh crap! I ran into

my room and practically hurled my uniform onto myself. I went to my living room

and Azumi was doing adjustments to her uniform. "Hurry up!" she said as she picked

up her textbooks. Wait, when did she get her textbooks and uniform? The world may

never know! We started to run frantically to class. As we were running, we got stares from people. What the hell? I wonder where Natsume is, we usually go to class together. Well, if he doesn't meet up with me that means…My running slowed down as Azumi noticed. "What's wrong Ruka-pyon, we're going to be late!" I looked at her. "Azumi…What's the day today?" I asked her. "Umm, I think…" she sweat dropped and made an oh-fuck-we-messed-up face. "Saturday…" **–I know, Japanese schools have school on Saturday, but they're in America in my story-** We started laughing. After a while, Azumi and I parted. Even after a few minutes, I still stood there. Someone tapped my shoulder and I knew it was Natsume. "You should really confess to her one day." If you were there, you could hear a poof sound and my face would be declared a beet. He smirked as we walked to the sakura tree.

**I don't know how to continue this right now, so this is the end of the chapter because I'm too lazy to make up more plot. Sorry, well at least the last chapter was long…heh. I'm sorry for this chapter's lameness. Miri was forcing me to write this chapter, even when I started to have stomachaches and light-headedness, she pushed me to make this chapter. **


	16. Author's Note: This is not a Chapter!

**Hello, as in the title of this chapter, this is not part of the story. As I said in a few chapters ago, I have to go to camp for a month. Which means I won't update. So, don't think 'did she just quit this story!' I start camp on the 23 of June, and currently it's the 19. Also, one day, I wanted to start drawing, and I ended up making this story into a manga. I actually really like my drawings of them and I want to make a manga of this whole fic. Unfortunately, that will take a long time, because for the cover, it took a whole entire night and half a day. And, I don't have any account on a website or Deviant Art –but I want one really bad! – So, I won't be able to post it. I'm really sorry for all these delays, but I'm not going to quit this story! I just wanted to tell you guys this.**

**-YumeHalom**


	17. We Finally Meet

**NOO! I made like half the chapter and I accidently deleted it! Also, I just read the raw for Gakuen Alice manga 180! It ended horribly! It's the 21 and on the 23, I have to wake up at 3:00, go on a car ride, go on an airplane ride, and go on a seven-hour bus ride…and, lately I haven't been eating at ALL! I ate like two glasses of water and a bowl of noodles over the time period of two days…Disclaimer: All I own is the plot!**

Mikan's POV

We never expected this to happen, and I never expected this to happen even more. It was a normal day; it didn't look like the chaos that was going to happen. Everyone was talking about the Christmas dance, that's still months away. It was a normal atmosphere, I was late for class, Natsume and Ruka-pyon skipped class, and Jin-Jin yelled at me for not paying attention.

Who would have thought it could all go so wrong? Then, without warning, the loudspeaker frantically yelled "Intruders have successfully invaded the academy! I repeat, intruders have successfully intruded the academy!" Everyone was stunned.

'That's impossible!' was all that was going through our heads. All the dangerous ability students knew that they should either report to Persona, or go and look for the intruders. To the public's eye, I was a special ability. So, I had to go somewhere private and turn into Mareko. I hurriedly searched for Persona, but he was nowhere!

I sighed, 'I guess I'll just have to search for them.." Little did I know, they're searching for me. ~

My mask was on my face as I secretly jumped from roof to roof, searching.

'Maybe I should try inside the rooms..' So, I went to the ground and opened door-to-door, or peeked through windows.

'Where would I be if I was an intruder..' My feet stopped in front of my old room.

'Might as well try..' I went to the back and opened the door. I heard voices. And my stomach churned at what they said,

"I told you, and it's dangerous! The whole school is after us! Also, she isn't here in this room! That obviously means she changed rooms!"

"Then let's find her new room and let's take her back!"

"What about our plan? To make Nodacchi show her your past and let her understand why this is all happening!"

"But…I want my daughter back…" I tensed up. I almost shouted at them 'You're the cold hearted thing that's my mother? And, you want me back!?' but, I kept it in. I need to capture them…I inserted alice stones in me and started to calm down my racing heart. I froze time and walked to them. Everything was frozen, except my mom and her friend. 'Why aren't they freezing?' My mom smirked.

"This girl here thought she could use alices on us." Doesn't she recognize me? She did last time…'Oh yeah, I'm Mareko right now…'

'No time to think, I'm in a battle! I jumped up and used the ice alice. A good foot or so away from the ice looked like it smashed into some invisible barrier.

'Barrier…one of them had the barrier alice?' "Tch." I said. I used nullification and then the ice alice. My nullification broke the barrier and they both froze. 'I win.' Until my mother cracked the ice and a few seconds later, she was unfrozen with the ice alice stone in her hand.

"Not bad, for an old hag." I said to her. She also had a pouch of alice stones. She threw an air back and it nearly missed my face. I turned my head sideways and my mask flew off. I turned to her. I created another ice ball and threw it. She dodged it and the area it hit, became frozen in ice as the ice grew. She looked at me. Her eyes grew big.

"What is it now, old hag?" I asked. She came over to me and ripped off the thing that turned me into Mareko. 'She found out!"

I turned back into Mikan. 'My identity is blown then.' Her eyes got bigger.

"Hello, Yuka. Or should I say, Mom." She started to back away. She looked me in the eyes and I glared at her. 'She…She makes me sick.'

"Your eyes…" she started.

"Hn."

"Your eyes don't look like a middle school student's eyes…" I looked at her more intensely.

"Your eyes are so cold." I froze. **–Aren't you forgetting about the other guy, he's frozen in ice…-**

"W-What are you talking about?" I spat at her. She turned around and unfroze her friend.

"C'mon Shiki, let's go." She said to him. He almost got into a huge fit until he saw me.

"Is that…her?" he asked. Yuka nodded.

"I'm not going to let you escape!" I yelled at them. They dodged as I jumped to them and I saw them starting to disappear. 'No.' I thought desperately. Then, they started to reappear, very confused. 'I used my alice…how?' I used the freeze time alice while they were defenseless and they froze. I almost teleported them to Persona's office, but then I remembered. 'The letter…Persona is on my mom's side…' I_ almost_ started to cry. 'Persona, the only person I trust in the world…chose my biggest betrayer over me…' But, I looked up, you can't trust anyone in this world. I didn't know what to do with Yuka and Shiki. I tied them up, alice proof obviously, and started time. They looked around, confused. I glared at them. Persona chose them.

"Untie us!" Shiki commanded. I turned around and the next thing I knew, my head hurt and darkness. 'No! They can't take me! I don't want to leave…but, why? I don't trust anyone…not even Persona even more…But, why? I don't want to go…It's just because I don't want to be with my mother! But, I feel something else…A feeling I never felt…I will miss Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko…Ruka-pyon…and even that slimy pervert Natsume…I need to wake up. I opened my eyes to see the floor. I was lying down and I was out for a very long time, because I was sore everywhere and it was dark outside. Didn't anyone bother to look for me? I sighed getting up, suddenly feeling shoots of pain from being stiff too long. Why would anyone care? I felt my head and there was a lump on it. They hit my head. I saw that they escaped the ropes. Damn it. I found my transforming device and my mask and put it in a bag.

I should go back to my dorm now. ~

I put my bag on a chair and slumped onto my bed. The curtains to the window were closed, hiding all the stars and the full moon that were out tonight. I looked around my room. 'It seems really plain…' I never really had time to decorate it. What color would be good on the walls? Crimson flashed through my mind. I shook my head.

"I should think more of Ruka-pyon's beautiful icy blue eyes!" I accidently said out loud, while sitting up. I stared at the empty space in front of me. I'm experiencing new feelings… I don't like it. I'm just so scared of them, I admit. One day, what if they choose another person, or they come to hate me? _What if they don't_? I don't know…

But, I know this won't be the last time I see Yuka and Shiki. I thought as I laid back down.

**YAY, the next chapter is the Christmas dance, even though it's summer! Tomorrow will be the last day I can update for a month, but the first thing I'll do when I get home –other than sleep- will be to write the next chapter! Don't give up on me! Also, thank you xoxAmuto4everxox! Your reviews are amazing; I will try my best! Check out xoxAmuto4everxox's stories, too!**


	18. Cinderella Meets Romeo

**It's very relaxing right now…the sun's shining, the wind is blowing, and basically in two days I'm leaving home! HI GUYS, IT"S BEEN LIKE, TWO MINUTES SINCE I POSTED CHAPTER SEVENTEEN! So, basically, it's been forever since I've seen you! T.T heh, anyways, I'm almost on the twenty mark!**

**So, the Disclaimer: Is my name Higuchi Tachibana? No.**

Mikan's POV

The Christmas dance was right around the corner.

Everyone is excited and the holiday season is in the air. People are thinking about confessing on Christmas, going on dates, and asking people to be their date to the Christmas dance. I only ever heard of Christmas, let alone know what it is. Everyone is helping with doing the preparations by decorating the tree or just in general or making the cake. Everyone was wearing Christmas based outfits. **–If you want to know the middle school girl outfits, go to Gakuen Alice 48 page 10, she is also wearing her barrette-** I looked around. Everyone was happy and was dancing, talking, and eating. I sat by myself.

"Hey, do you know the rumors?" I heard a person say.

"No…what's it?"

"Well, one is that the gigantic cake that everyone made, if you get a good piece, then you will have a good year."

"And, that during the dance, if your mask falls off, something will get taken away from you!"

"Hey, isn't it also that if a boy and a girl dance together without their mask on, it means they're a couple?!"

"Oh, right!" I wanted to hear more, but I heard a voice say "…H-Hi Mikan-chan…" I looked over and saw Nobara. My eyes widen.

"Nobara-chan, I missed you! Your outfit is so cute!" Nobara's eyes were sparkly too as she said

"Mikan-chan! I missed you, too! Your barrette is cute!" Our reunion was cut short as everyone started to start grabbing pieces of cake. "Let's get pieces of cake, Mikan!" Nobara suggested. We walked over and grabbed two pieces. They looked and tasted great. But, I don't believe in those silly rumors.

"Nobara-chan, do you want to exchange gifts?" I asked her, reluctant to actually participate in the gift exchange.

"But…" Nobara-chan looked –anime style- sad and pouted.

"I want to participate…because I'm always secluded…by myself…I actually feel like a part of the group when I participate in things like this…" Nobara-chan said ever so cutely. And I couldn't resist.

"Fine…" I might as well participate, too. My eyes somehow landed on someone. By someone, I mean Natsume and Ruka-pyon. Natsume had a dark blue box with a black ribbon. Ruka-pyon had a creamy light blue box with a yellow ribbon. I know to avoid the blue and black box… The boxes started flying. A box landed in my hands as my grip tightened.

"What did you get, Nobara-chan?" I asked.

"A plant that squirts out juice." She said, holding it up.

"What did you get, Mikan?"

"I'm going to wait afterword until I open it." I put the box into my bag, not even looking at it. There was the pie eating contest and caroling contest. Nobara and I sat at an isolated corner. We chatted happily until we heard the loud speaker say

"It's the annual masquerade! Don't let your mask fall off!" I put my mask on. **–Her hair is just like it is in the manga**- I looked around. 'Everyone really looks unrecognizable…' "May I have this dance?" I turned around to see a boy my age with dark hair.

"I don't know…" I said, not wanting to leave my isolated corner. Nobara-chan found someone to dance with already.

"There is no one else to dance with, and do you want to stay here all alone?" He said, holding out his hand. I can't guess who he is…He has dark hair.

"Fine, just wait one second." I grunted, and he walked to the dance floor. I took my barrette and put it on the table. He watched me the whole time. I didn't want anyone to recognize me, but I mostly didn't want to lose it. I grabbed his hand and we started dancing. 'His hands are warm, and he's a good dancer.." I thought as we danced. I shouldn't have these thoughts.. The clock struck midnight, like in the story Cinderella. A thought passed through my mind. 'Persona needs me for a mission at midnight. And, it's midnight!' I thought frantically. I quickly ripped my hands from his warm grasp.

"I'm sorry! I need to go!" I yelled. I started to run to the exit when he called out,

"But, will I see you again?!" I looked back. _Will I see you again?_

"I hope!"

_I hope.._ Just like Tsubasa-kun.. ~

I walked back from my mission, wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans. The opposite of what I was wearing. I wonder who I danced with.. My hand subconsciously reached up to where I usually wore my barrette. All my hand met was hair. What?! I remembered that I put it on the table in the dance hall. I immediately ran back, not caring it was well past 2:30 in the morning. I zoomed into the room and went to the table I sat at. I looked at it full of hope. 'It's not there!' Who would have taken it. People to the lost and found? The janitor? Nobara? A stranger could have taken it for him/herself! Or, _He watched me the whole time_; he could have…that's too absurd! I went to the janitor's room, and then the lost and found. Where can it be? ~

"Sorry Mikan-chan, I didn't even know you were wearing a barrette…I'm so sorry!" Nobara guiltily said. I looked at her. She's so cute for a high school student!

"It's okay, it isn't your fault." I walked away. It's like Cinderella… I lost my glass slipper at midnight. Tsubasa-kun gave it to me! I looked to the sky. Can I scream now? I'm in the middle of campus while students who have nothing to do with me are doing their own business. Guess not. I sighed. If only I knew who I danced with! I went to a high branch in the sakura tree, not caring that Natsume and Ruka-pyon often come here. The people act like they own the tree. I lay down, pulling my coat closer to my body because of the cool wind blowing by.

It really is winter already; I'm surprised it didn't snow yesterday. I heard voices and I shot right up. I looked down. Natsume and…Ruka-pyon! I looked at that thought and I thought it was weird that I said Natsume with a bored tone and Ruka-pyon with an excited one. It's not like I like him, or something! I started to blush madly. Ruka-pyon is really nice though, and he is much more gentleman like than Natsume!

"Did you dance with anyone?" I heard Ruka ask Natsume.

"One girl." He answered. Wow, if he didn't wear the mask, girls would be swarming him, bastard..

"Oh, do you know who she is?"

"No, but I found this of hers." He said. I looked down subconsciously and I saw dark and light blue…in the shape of a flower. 'Oh fuck that's my barrette.' I was so surprised that _Natsume_, seriously out of all people _him_, was the elegant gentleman I danced with! My hand slipped and I fell down. 'Just great! I'm caught.'

"Hello. Looks like I took a wrong turn." I said totally natural. They both stared at me. My barrette got knocked out of Natsume's hand and was lying on the ground. I was staring at it. 'My pride won't let me admit I danced with Natsume! But, I want it back…'

"Ummm, Azumi…" Ruka-pyon said, blushing. I looked down and my skirt…I hit Natsume on the head and started stomping away. I swore I heard him mutter, "Why did she only hit me?" What a Cinderella story, my prince is an idiotic pervert! ~

It's been a few days now…I still can't get it back. Natsume carries it with him everywhere. I looked what was in my present a long time ago. A heart-shaped locket that if you put your picture and your the one you love's picture in there, you will definitely end up together. It's just a silly romantic thing, but I always think of a certain pair of best friends when I think about romance. I'm not even close to like him, let alone love! But, Ruka-pyon…I started blushing. He's nice! I was standing where Natsume and Ruka were just standing, sulking over another failed attempt to steal back my barrette. A light bulb went above my head.

But, suddenly, Ruka-pyon went up to me.

"Oh, hi Ruka-pyon." I said plainly.

"Hi Mi-AZUMI!" he whispered. I looked at him.

"You can call me Mikan." I really didn't care. He blushed harder.

"Then, Mi-Mikan…Can I talk to you later, by the sakura tree?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Sure." I wonder what he has to tell me. Who knew that this situation could happen? _A heart-shaped locket, if you put your picture, and your loved one's picture in there, you two will end up together._ ~

I was sitting at the sakura tree, wearing my uniform. Oh, my idea from earlier, yes…

I am going to disguise myself as Mareko and say that I was the one that danced with him. But, what if he doesn't believe me? Easy, Tsubasa will be there as proof, because he _gave_ the barrette to me. On the outside, I had a blank face. Almost as if I were a robot. Inside, my feelings were crazy. I saw Ruka-pyon, blushing.

"Nice weather…I-Isn't it…?" he trailed. It was winter, sadly.

"For winter, I guess so." I said dot eyed. He started blushing. 'Is there something on my face?'

"Umm, Mikan!" he blushed harder as he said my name. I heard a bit of rustling, something a normal person couldn't hear. I didn't look up, but I sensed that there was someone eavesdropping on us.

"Az-Mikan! Is something wrong?" he asked. I got out of my trance.

"No, nothing. what did you want to tell me?"

"Mikan, I l-like you. I like you Mikan."

Natsume's POV

For days now, I've been trying to find the girl I danced with. She was…different from other girls.

But it's just interest. She's different from most girls I could sense it. And, I want to find her. Also, for days now too, I've been pushing Ruka to confess to Polka. He seems so lovesick, that if he didn't confess any sooner, he would go ill. I decided to eavesdrop on them. I was moving to get in a good position when I knew it…'She knows I'm here, damn it!' "Mikan, I l-like you. I liek you Mikan." I heard Ruka say. What's this feeling right now? My chest is tight…my head is spinning. I looked at Polka for a long time, what am I doing? I shook my head. But, I couldn't help but admit silently. don't tell anyone or join the Koko-crisp club…

I shook my head. Ruka likes her…I'm too late. But it kind of, really, hurts to see her with Ruka.

Mikan's POVI don't know how to react to this. The kids around me now all think of me as cold-hearted. No one ever showed me affection. No one could open my heart. Tears threatened to leave.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…" I didn't know what to say.

"Can you please be my girlfriend?" I looked at him. I knew someone was eavesdropping, but it only felt like it was us in the world.

"Yes…" I didn't know what else to do, but it all felt so wrong.

**Oh my lord this chapter was long! This is freaking longer than my one-shot! This is the longest thing I have ever written! Until the future; I might write something longer than 2,446 words! Holy crabcakes. On the 22 I'll write two more chapters, and no more for a month! T.T I'll miss you guys! We are nearing the end…I think.**


	19. Midst of the Dark, we Hold Hands

**I'm trying to update all I can before camp! Don't murder me if I make a really big cliffy before camp…Oh, and this story will have an epilogue! So…**

**Disclaimer: Once this story passes the 50-chapter mark, I'll own Gakuen Alice.**

I walked back to my dorm wondering why did it feel so wrong in his arms? I like Ruka-pyon! He's nice, and all a girl ever wanted. He won't break my heart. I nodded. This is the best choice. Natsume…Natsume…he won't leave my head. I'm not betraying him in any way! But…I looked up and I saw a baby bird flying. I felt so wrong. But Ruka told me he loved me! I don't want to lose him, too. I looked forward again. Now, to get Tsubasa and then my barrette! ~

I turned into Mareko and went to Tsubasa. I told him Natsume stole my barrette at the Christmas dance and that I need him for proof.

"When can we do it?" he asked me."

"Hmm, how about tomorrow evening!"

"Sorry, I got a date with a girl named Misaki." **–I'll explain later why he loves Mareko one day and Misaki another-**

"Oh, good for you!"

"Okay, tomorrow morning then!"

"Sounds fine by me." ~

~Tomorrow morning~

"Ohayo Tsubasa!" I literally hollered to him.

"O-Ohayo Mareko…" I smiled.

"Now, let's retrieve the barrette! I took his hand and dragged him off.

Natsume looked at me with eyes like and-I-believe-you-because?

"A-hah! Tsubasa-kun here is my proof!" I went to Natsume's ear and whispered

"I used my alice and used the Libra alice on him." **–The Libra alice is like the Libra card in card captors, when it's used, you can't lie-**

"Okay Tsubasa! You're my childhood friend who gave me that barrette, right?" "Yes, after the alice festival I gave her that barrette years ago." He said and then glowed, to his obliviation and then the alice stone appeared in my pouch. He grunted and handed me the barrette. I smiled.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH NATSUME-KUN!" And I glomped him. If it were anyone else, they would have been burned. But, this time he just sighed. ~

I was going on a date. To be specific, I was going on a date with my new…b-boyf-friend Ruka-pyon. I was wearing an orange sweater with a yellow top and black pants. I had grey boots and a white hat. I also had my barrette underneath my hat.

"Hi Mikan, did I make you wait?" I heard Ruka-pyon say.

"Oh I just got here!" I lied. I got here five minutes ago.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him. He pointed to a restaurant, the restaurant I went to with Tsubasa as Mareko.

"Okay!" ~

We sat down and ordered our food. I looked over to where Natsume sat before. I remember, he created burn marks…It looks like he was never here now, though.

"Mikan!" he yelled me out of my trance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just thinking!"

"It's okay, I was just asking…I want to get to know you better…So, let's start with your favorite color!" he said. My favorite color…? Crimson came to mind. "I don't know." "Oh, I guess mine is…blue**?" –I don't know his true favorite one, it just matches in my mind-** There was an awkward silence.

"What's your birthday?" I asked him. "March 16, and yours?"

"January 1st**." –Sight: Gakuen Alice Wiki-** Another silence. "

The New Year is coming up, do you want to celebrate your birthday together?" I looked at him. Not even Persona regarded my birthday. I never really celebrated.

"H-How do you celebrate a birthday?" I asked him. He looked surprised.

"Don't you know? Have you ever celebrated a birthday before?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"How do you celebrate a birthday?" "Well, you invite friends over, have cake…And you get presents…That's basic though." I thought about it. 'That would be fun, a birthday party with Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka-pyon…Natsume.' I shook my head. Natsume would only come because of Ruka-pyon.

"I'll think about it!" I smiled. Unless, I get a ton of missions. I looked at the time. It's already so late!

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" I said as I started to walk away.

"Okay!" I started to walk to the back. "Curse Persona for giving me all these missions!" I said out loud. I grabbed my transforming device and put it on. I was going to put on my mask later when I start the missions. I turned around and saw…

"Ruka…" he stared at me, my hat in his hand. "Y-You forgot your hat…" his voice lowered.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I!" ~

"So, that's the story!" I said to him. He looked at me.

"But, that day when everyone was going to central town, Mareko and Mikan were both there…How is that possible?" he asked me.

"More secrets, unveiled." I sighed. "The truth is, I have three alices." He looked at me more intensely.

"_Three_?" I nodded.

"Nullification, Steal, and Insertation." "I happened to steal the copy alice from a person on a mission and I found it very useful. **–Okay, I kind of forgot about the fact alice stones are temporarily, but let's forget that for now-**

"So, I used the doppelganger alice." He nodded.

"Please, don't tell Natsume that I'm Mareko! Please!" I pleaded.

"I do missions with Natsume sometimes and I don't want him to know that!" I said desperately. I actually really don't want him to know this side of me. But, why do I care if he thinks of me as a monster? But, I do care.

"Okay." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Ruka-pyon!" I yelled.

"It's so weird for you to act like Mikan but you're in this form…" Ruka-pyon admits. I sweat dropped.

"S-Sorry!" Not wanting to be recognized, I put my sweater and hat in my bag. "Bye!" I waved to Ruka and started to walk away. As I turned forward I bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"I'm sorr-" I abruptly stopped as I saw 'Natsume' He grunted and kept walking. Why did my heart speed up just now? I looked down. I love Ruka-pyon; I decided that. I started to walk slowly to Personas. My cold hand reached to my cheek. 'It's warm…' ~

I laid in my bed, extremely tired.

Can't winter break come already? We were out for Christmas, but that's it. I want winter break! Too bad, it's next week. At least I'll be able to see Ruka-pyon at school. I ached all over. Maybe I'll go to Ruka's place, then I can get to know him better, too! I got my coat and got my textbook and uniform, if something like the other day happened. I walked outside and a gentle snow was falling.

"It's so pretty!" I walked to his dorm and knocked. I saw Natsume at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Ruka is my friend." He said matter-of-factly. I sighed.

I barged past him and yelled "RUKA-PYON! I'M HOME!" Ruka got up abruptly and when he saw me, he smiled.

"Mikan! Me and Natsume were studying, do you want to join us?"

"You want us to study with that hag? Won't her stupidity rub off on us?" Natsume said, after he had to close the door. He got a good whack on the head.

"Don't mind the pool of blood near his head." I said to Ruka-pyon as I sat next to him. Natsume got up, rubbing his head. We heard a big thump on the roof and I jumped, but I kept my cool. Ruka-pyon opened the window and his eyes were like WTF?!

"A few minutes ago, it was lightly snowing." Natsume looked outside and he made a WTF face, too.

"Is it really _that_ bad?" I said coolly. I looked out the window. I made a slight WTF face. I turned to Ruka.

"There's so much snow, it's impossible to walk back. Mind if I crash here for a while?"

"Not at all." and he smiled. My cheeks grew a bit warmer. The air around Natsume got warmer, but no one noticed. The lights started to flicker and then they gave out.

"Ruka-pyon…" I said lightly. We all went to his bedroom and sat against the wall. The order was Ruka-pyon, me, and Natsume. I didn't want to be next to Natsume, he has been making me confused lately, but I couldn't complain. Anyways, the air around was hot. I clinged to Ruka-pyon a little. If you went out right now, You could only see a few inches in front of you and if you are a middle school student, it went above your waist. It started to get cold quick and we all started to shiver. Natsume looked at Ruka and vice versa. I guess I need the telepathy alice. I grabbed an alice stone and inserted it in me.

'Natsume, you can't use your alice to heat us up.'

'Why not?'

'Because you're a fourth type!'

'But we're freezing our asses off!'

I will never get how friends can have those telepathic conversations without the needs of an alice. I sighed.

"I will use my alice, final!" I said out loud. They both stared at me, dot eyed. I inserted a red alice stone in me and the room immediately got warmer and everyone stopped shaking.

"Now our asses won't freeze off…" I muttered. I wasn't clinging to Ruka-pyon anymore. I sighed. My clothes…I looked down and I was wearing the same thing as Mareko earlier. Oh fuck I'm lucky Natsume didn't notice my barrette. I quickly pretended to itch my head as I grabbed the barrette and sneaked it into my pocket. I still haven't put a picture into the locket. I should put in Ruka-pyon, but when I try to do it, it feels so wrong…like his picture isn't meant there. I was in deep thought. Then Ruka-pyon grabbed my right hand while Natsume grabbed my left.

What? I looked at Natsume, Then Ruka. 'What should I do?' 'Should I say something? What if Ruka doesn't know Natsume is holding my hand, or vice versa!? Natsume hand is so warm though…It's only his alice! Ruka and Natsume started laughing. Natsume laughed?

"We're confusing Mikan, aren't we?" Ruka said to Natsume. I had question marks over my head. I sighed and ripped my hands out of their grasp.

"I won't mind going through the snow just to get out of here." I raised my voice a little. Ruka grabbed my wrist.

He whispered "Please, don't go…" My heart didn't beat, not once, my face didn't rise a degree, it actually cooled off. But around Natsume…

"Okay." I sat down, between their warmth. We all fell asleep. My head straight while Natsume and Ruka's heads' were on my shoulders. And their heads are heavy! But, why is Natsume…acting so different? Ever since I started going out with Ruka, Natsume lost any kindness in his eyes. But, around me…his eyes look at me so tenderly. Natsume, I think I…

"Oi, Polka..You awake?" I heard Natsume whisper.

"Y-Yes…" He grunted and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, moving Ruka's head off my shoulder.

"No where." I nodded. This is so awkward! I looked outside and it calmed down a little, but it was now impossible to walk through the snow. 'When they both fall asleep, i will teleport out of here' I grabbed an alice stone. A hand grabbed my wrist I looked up. "Nat..sume.." He looked away, but still held grip tightened on the alice stone as I ripped my hand out of his.

"What are you doing?!" But, Natsume was fast asleep. The truth is, I wanted his hand to stay on mine. Why do I feel like this? I started to teleport to my room.

Natsume…I fell in love with you...

Just a little bit!

**Few, this is done! I'm so nervous; we're doing last minute things for packing. I will miss writing this story! And, I made a great idea for a one-shot! Ahem, please review. When I get back, I will be so happy to see a sky-rocketing number of reviews! **


	20. Isn't Cinderella Meant for her Prince?

**Chapter 20 is here! My mouse is on low battery, heh…Also, I'm just pairing Ruka and Hotaru up because.. I actually don't know, heh. Well, in my mind, Hotaru loves Mikan more than anyone else! Not in a lesbian way, though! **

**Disclaimer: I'll keep it simple, I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Romeo and Juliet: A tragic tale between a son and daughter from feuding families. They fall in love, Romeo kills himself because Juliet died and vice versa.

**Ruka=Romeo Hotaru=Juliet Mikan=Cinderella Natsume=prince**

Cinderella: A girl with her stepmother and stepsisters gets treated horribly, like a maid. Her stepfamily goes to a ball that the kingdom is holding and a fairy godmother puts Cinderella in a dress and glass slippers and sends her to the ball. The prince falls in love with her and searches for her with the shoe he found. Cinderella fit the shoe, and happily ever after..The End.

Mikan's POV

I'm Cinderella who gets treated horribly and coldly. Romeo came along on a horse and armor. Ruka should be my prince charming. Yet, why did Natsume find a place in my heart like no other? Ruka loves me, so I have to repay him! But, it's just cheating him. I was taking a walk. Does that mean…_Natsume_ is my prince charming? I imagined Natsume wearing prince-like clothes, riding a white stallion.

"Pfft!" I laughed and my mood lightened. And _me_, wearing a gown and glass slippers? I shook my head. I met up with Ruka at the sakura tree. We talked about ourselves some more and then I heard a voice that's oh so familiar.

"Hi Mikan-chan!" I turned around to see the pink haired girl with Nonoko and Hotaru.

"Hi Anna." I said plainly. All three of them sat down next to me.

"What are you doing with Ruka right now?" Nonoko asked.

"We were just talking."

"About what?"

"Ourselves, I guess. We're trying to get to know each other better." Ruka answered shyly.

"Oh really! Are you two a couple or something?" Anna joked and Nonoko laughed along. Hotaru kept eerily quiet. I saw she had a distant look in her eyes. What's wrong with her?

"Actually…" Ruka began

"We _are_ a couple." I interrupted. They stopped laughing as they froze and the look in Hotaru's eyes got…sadder.

"Oh…" Anna and Nonoko got up and dragged Hotaru along with them. What's wrong with them?

I'm Cinderella. I messed with fate. Aren't I supposed to be with the prince?

Hotaru's POV

I've been staring at the bunny boy for days now. My heart beats faster around him. But, the way he looks at Mikan… How could I cross his mind? Ever since Mikan started hanging out with Natsume and Ruka more often, she got more willing to show emotion and open up. Obviously this is Ruka's doing. I mean, Natsume opening Mikan's heart? Anna and Nonoko noticed my staring sessions at Ruka.

"Hey, Hotaru! Do you like Ruka-kun?"

"Hotaru! You like Nogi-kun?"

"You're staring at him, again!" "Hotaru, you should really confess before he gets stolen from another girl.

So one day, I decided inwardly to confess. Anna and Nonoko noticed ambition in my eyes and knew exactly everything. Curse those two for knowing me so well. We saw Ruka and Mikan happily talking with each other. They even laughed a few time.

"Okay! Here's the plan: We go over there and plant ourselves into the conversation. Nonoko and I will say we need Mikan for something. And then you will be left alone with Nogi-kun and you will confess!" I nodded stoically, but inside I was nervous and excited for this. We walked over there at a point. I made sure to sit far away from Ruka and look away. If I get caught staring at him, I'll die. Or more likely hit the person who caught me with the baka gun.

"Ourselves, I guess. We're trying to get to know each other better." Ruka's perfect voice said.

Then Nonoko said without thinking. "What are you, a couple or something?" Anna and her started laughing. In the corner of my eye, I saw Mikan and Ruka get uneasy. No, don't tell.

"Actually…" Ruka's perfect voice quavered. Don't say those words.

"We are a couple." Mikan finished. My world crashed.

"Oh…" I managed to say something. Anna and Nonoko started to drag me away.

It's too late. I can't face him any more.

"Don't worry, you can still confess!" "It doesn't matter, true love always prevails."

I'm Juliet. He's Romeo. But Cinderella got intertwined in the wrong fairytale and stole my one and only love. ~

Ruka's POV

I don't know why I confessed. I had feelings for Mikan, but… Now it all feels wrong. It feels like… I don't love her. And Mikan seems only like a friend. So, why did I try telling those three that I was in a relationship with Mikan? And, Mikan doesn't seem to have romantic feelings for me, either. Maybe I should break up with her. No, I shouldn't! We just became a couple, and Mikan might love me. Maybe it's just a bad start; maybe we will become a great couple. Maybe… I look at the sky. I see a girl. I see a black haired purple-eyed girl. Why do I see Hotaru? _My hand found it's way to my face._ I see Hotaru eating crab. I see her hitting people with her baka gun. I see her black mailing people and counting her money. _My face is warm_. Why is this happening?

I'm Romeo. I found a sad little Cinderella and took pity. Now I can't be with Juliet.

Natsume's POV

I came to my dorm after doing yet another mission. Mikan… I want her; I need her. Yet she's with Ruka. I want to be Cinderella's prince charming. I want her to be with me; I search house to house fitting the shoe she left behind. And when I found her, she was with Romeo. She's with Romeo, and she's happy. And Romeo seems happy with her. If only I figured out my feelings a little bit earlier, would I be her prince charming? I looked out the window and saw Mikan, Ruka, and a bunch of other people sitting at the sakura tree. Then, the three people got up and walked away. I recognized that one of them was Imai Hotaru, the ice queen. And she looked like she was on the brink of tears. _The ice queen, crying?_

I'm the prince. My Cinderella rather have that Romeo by her side than me, who searched for her.

**I know, I still haven't explained the thing with Tsubasa…So here is a side story!**

My name is Andou Tsubasa.

My alice is shadow manipulation.

I'm a special class student.

I fell in love with a girl named Tachibana Mareko.

I met her when I was little and I gave her a barrette to remember me. I never ever forgot her; at first I dismissed it because I was just a kid. But I still never forgot her. She never left my mind. And, I was in ecstasy when I found her. I saw the blue barrette and my feelings overflowed. But, she obviously doesn't love me back. So, I tried to get her attention.

One day, I was walking in central town, and I saw her. I almost went up to her… But she bumped into Natsume.

"I'm sorr-" She stopped when she saw him. He merely grunted at her. I wanted to walk up to him for not saying sorry, but I looked at Mareko She looked stunned and she was blushing. Her hand reached her face. I looked forward; I was still. I never could get her attention, anyways. My heart felt broken as I walked to my dorm.

Boys can't cry.

Misaki was waiting for me there. "Oi, Tsubasa! Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing, now go away." I didn't want to see anyone right now.

But, she didn't leave. She didn't push me. She just stayed here… quiet.

"T-Tsubasa…I…" she started. I looked at her. She…

"Tsubasa I l-…"

"Misaki, what would you do if you heard the person you love, didn't love you back?" I asked her. She looked kind of surprised and she went into thought.

"First, I would kick the ass of the person the guy likes…" she said playfully, and I laughed. Me, kicking Natsume's ass? More like he would burn off mine.

"But, I would try to understand their feelings… I mean, they're in love! I would try searching for new love, when I stop crying…" she said.

"Oh, Misaki. What were you saying?"

"N-Nothing…" Search for new love? I got up, and went to the door.

"Misaki…" I started, my back to her.

"I found a childhood friend that I fell in love with…" she tensed up.

"And she loves someone else, no one I can compare to…"

"What? You're the…" she started, but stopped herself. I looked at her.

"I thought all along I'm in love with her, but…" I went over to her again.

"I only remembered I loved her." I finished off. She loosened.

"Actually, Tsubasa! I lik-" she started, but I stopped her. "I know, and I like you, too. Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. She nodded.

I only remembered I loved her.

**This was sort of like a manga I read. The main character fell in love with her kindergarten teacher, but later he caused her trauma. When she became a high school student, she reunited with him and found out he married a different student of his. She started crying and said "I only remembered I fell in love with sensei…"**

**Heh, so anyways! I'm so scared to go to camp. I don't know anyone there! WAHH! Review for the amazing mwah! Except for the amazing part…heh…**

**REVIEW, I'll hug you **_**and**_** give you cookies!**


	21. He Said Mikan!

**Hello, sorry this will only be half a chapter. I have to go to camp today –yes, it's that late- anyways, I can't fall asleep to my jitters, so I'm writing this! **

**Disclaimer: If I won't miss you guys at camp, I will own Gakuen Alice!**

Mikan's POV

I was tired. It is 12:08 am and my eyes are heavy. Everything is blurry. I decided to wake up and take a walk anyway. I pushed myself the whole way, knowing I had to wake up early this morning, but I kept on walking anyway. I just walked where I felt like and didn't pay attention too well. I just walked to what came into mind. And somehow, my feet led me to the lake where I had that sentimental moment with Natsume. And, just my my luck, Natsume and Ruka were there. Well, more like Ruka was asleep and Natsume was drifting. Until he saw me.

I feel like running into a hole right now.

He jolted right up when he saw me. 'His hair is so messy…' I blushed. Good thing no one will notice in the dark.' I just walked over and sat down.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. He nodded. There was a comforting silence as we watched the glimmering silver lake.

"Polka, why haven't you been doing missions?" he asked. I looked at him. 'His crimson eyes ripped through the darkness.

"What are you talking about, I-" I stopped immediately. _I just do them in the form of Mareko_. Smart move.

"You what?" he asked huski-, he asked.

he just asked it normally.

"I just don't do them with you…" Which was half true.

"And, stop calling me names like polka or strawberry; it's annoying. Why can't you call me Azumi?-"

"Polka…" he started.

"No, I have a name! Azumi Mikan, M-I-K-A"

"Mikan…" he said. While his bangs covered his eyes.

He said my first name.

"Y-You…" He got up and started walking.

"What about Ruka-pyon?" I asked.

"Take care of him." He yelled. He's already so far away. Don't go… I wanted him to say. Stay here… I wanted to grab his wrist. I wanted to get up after him and… But Ruka-pyon is right here.

Why can't Cinderella be with her prince?

I was frustrated. I just want to wake up Ruka-pyon right now, say 'we're over!' and run over to Natsume and say everything is all right.

I wanted to.

This is an obligation not to hurt Ruka-pyon.

I decided to waje Ruka up.

"Huh! Where's Natsume?"

"He left." I said flatly.

"Oh, We should start going back now…" So we did. Me to my dorm, and Ruka-pyon to his. I remember the crickets and fireflies of that night. ~

**Sorry for the stupidness of this, and the shortness. I just squeezed in something last moment. Expect action when I come back! I'M GOING TO CAMP! ˙∆˚ **


	22. Author's Note! IMPORTANT

Holy mother of all good things, I'm so sorry! I didn't update when I got back from

camp… BUT I HAVE A REASON! I met a girl at camp that ALSO WATCHED ANIME!

I was so overjoyed because I've never met ANYONE who watched anime before in

my life! She recommended Ouran High School Host Club to me. It didn't sound that

good. But I told her I would try it out. Turns out I got addicted to it and watched it all day and all night straight.

I finished the last episode a few minutes ago actually…

ANYWAYS, that's the pathetic reason I have for not updating! It's a really good series

And you should try it out if you have nothing to watch anime wise.

Also, don't be alarmed, but I really hate this story and think it's sloppy. I won't quit it, though!

Oh dear goodness no! I will just finish it and sometime in the future, I'll make a better

Version of this story…

Oh, another thing.

My computer is good as burnt toast.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHIKARI?" I'm glad you asked! Another reason I'm

not updating is that when I got back from the airport, I ran to my computer and it

had a white screen and a question mark on it. IT turned out my computer was baked

and everything on it was erased. Everything.

Everything.

Even all my documents for this story, all the pictures I collected over my lifetime, and

All the notes I've taken. Not regular notes, something I look at when I'm bored notes!

They had the ending of this story, tens of quotes, little captions about everyday, special things!

All of that was burnt with my computer.

And I'm pissed.

I'm currently writing this on my mother's computer. And she needs to do stuff on

the computer, too.

Well, there you've got it.

~ Kamomeki Shikari


	23. Stupid Guns

Good day! I got my computer back today, hooray, not… It felt like a whole new computer! And, it didn't have Microsoft Word. So until I get it, I'm writing this on my mother's computer. I feel so lost because I lost the ending of this story on my computer! –Sigh- Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE, AND I NEVER WILL!

Mikan's POV

Oh crap.

I almost forgot, the mandatory mission with Luna.

I sighed, reluctantly walking up to her. "So Persona's little pet decided to confront me?" she said in her sugar coated voice. I inwardly face palmed for even trying.

"Aw, how I've been wanting to see you so!" I said in the same tone. People could see the venom dripping from our smiles. "About the mission…" I said twitching.

"Are you that excited to be with me!" She said annoyingly. "When, where, and the plan…" I said, very resistant to give her a close up of my fist. "Just meet up at Persona's today during break." She said slyly. Joy… ~

The bell rang, and I met up with Luna. The air around the two of us was gradually colder than the well heated school around us.

"Persona, I have been told that I need to do a mission with Koizumi-san… Explain the details." I said as I sat down. "You need to escort the ESP. MSP, and the HSP. Make sure of their safety. It will be at 10:30 at the front gates. Wear all of your disguises."

We nodded as I scanned the information in my head. If there are three very important people, shouldn't there be three guards? I shrugged the thought off, not knowing I should have considered it more. ~

It was the right time and place. I was wearing a completely black outfit and Luna was with me. So, where was everybody else?

The wind blew by and I shivered " So, … are we early or something?" I asked Luna.

She sent me a glare. "Are you saying the most respected figures at alice academy are late?"

"No." I gave a plain answer.

As by magic, all of a sudden a very large limo started to come to the gate and it came to a halt. One of the many windows rolled down and I saw Persona. He grunted. "Where's Kuro Neko? He's late." I froze. Kuro Neko as in….

…

…

Natsume. Fuck.

I slowly turned to face. I gave her a bitter smile. "Hah, you never told me Luna…" my voice said coldly. She had an innocent look "I seemed to have forgotten, my bad!" I felt a presence and tuned around. "I didn't expect you to be here, Mareko." Natsume said. He wore his usual school uniform with his famous cat mask in his hands. The heat rised. It's a good thing it was dark and that I had a mask. "Y-You're late!" He put on his mask and Persona's window went up. ~

The three of us followed a limo. I watched over the HSP's limo, who was in the back. Natsume was in the middle with the MSP and Luna was in the front with the ESP. Persona was in the first limo, too. We all stayed in the shadows, jumping tree to tree. It felt like we were ninjas…Nothing usually happened during these kind of things, but it was for safety. So…

Why tonight out of all nights? Why me?

Someone's POV

I was laying in my bed when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Shiki…

"We got some information about Mikan. It's risky, but she is being an escort tonight. They'll think that we're after one of the principals, though." "It's worth a shot."~

Natsume's POV

The engine of the first car malfunctioned and now we have to wait for the mechanic to arrive. The three of us are all sitting next to each other on the ground, terribly bored.

I really wanted my manga right now.

Mareko blew away a piece of hair in her face. Luna had a scowl on her face.

"Hey, we have a thing in common now…we're all bored…" Mareko tried to start a conversation. "Woop-dee-doo." Luna sarcastically said. Why was I pulled into this? "I-I'll go find out about the mechanic!" Mareko said as she got up and ran towards Persona.

Mareko's POV

I couldn't bear the tension, so I decided to talk to Persona. "Persona! When will th-" "Any minute now." He answered before I finished.

I stood next to him. "How's school?" I looked at him. "It's rather…distracting…" I answered, not really sure what to say. "How?" "Well, I have plenty missions and homework. I never get a wink of sleep, ever." Which is true. "And all the people…" The sentence finished itself and Persona nodded.

I looked up quickly and pushed Persona. A persona in a black outfit held a sword and tried attacking. ~who uses a sword against alices?~ I got my alice stone pouch and grabbed a variety.

Luna and Natsume were already up on their feet fighting two other people. I saw the person with the sword's eyes. Amber…

I used the ice alice –thank you, Nobara!- and tried freezing the person. The person disappeared and reappeared behind me. It attempted to punch me from the behind, but I ducked and tripped it. I tried freezing it again but it dodged and water came striking a me.

I froze the water right before it touched me and melted it. What the…

It striked at me when I was distracted and made my hands bound together behind me. I pulled my hands out of the water, causing it to fly everywhere. I quickly glanced at Natsume and Luna and they weren't doing so well. They seemed to have people that had the barrier alice.

Of course the principals were in the limos along with Persona. The person looked me in the eye. The look…'Please, I don't want to fight with you!' type of look. My expression became harder.

'Why attack and not fight?' I tried kicking but it grabbed my foot and we started to teleport.

No.

Don't take me with you.

NO! My alice kicked in and I kicked it in the chest.

It banged against a limo and slid to the ground. I slowly approached. I had a cold look in my eyes. "Why are you like this, Mikan?" It-She asked. My blood ran cold.

What?

I knew this voice. "You want to take me away! Then why did you abandon me in the first place?" I asked my mother sharply. No tears threatened to leave, but anger steamed out of me instead.

"That' sick! Just leave me alone!" I gave her a piercing glare. "But why are you so… cold?" I looked her in the eye and smiled a bitter smile. "Isn't it obvious?" I froze her in a block of ice because she was open. The two other men came to her side.

I almost froze them, but their barriers showed up in time. Yuka unfroze herself and

gave me a sad look.

"How's school?"

"It's rather…distracting…"

I don't need all these distracting people! But in truth, I'm just…

I'm just honestly scared of being left alone again.

Hah! I shook my head. I made a new life where I could be strong. Where no one can hurt me. Luna and Natsume went to either side of me.

Persona held a gun up to them. I knew Persona would never shoot anyone; he would purposely miss. It was just to scare them away.

How could it go so wrong? He pulled the trigger and there was a bang.

The barrier guys made the bullet bounce into a different direction.

It was so fast.

I tried to run.

I fell down hard. It hurt a lot. My hand felt my shoulder. I winced at the pain.

So much blood…

It's getting really fuzzy, and the voices are all a symphony of blurs. Is my mom here.

Mother…

Where are you?

Mother?

Natsume's POV

The people disappeared so fast, they didn't even see Mareko get shot.

I ran to her side immediately. Two girls I love got taken away. I won't let it happen again…'Oni-chan!' Wait…Did I just admit I loved Mareko?

No time to be thinking this.

"Someone, get help!." Luna took her behind a tree and wrapped her jacked around the wound. She's turning pale.

A teleportation alice got here and brought Mareko and Persona to the alice hospital.

Please, be alright…

Mikan is with Ruka, and… 'Oni-chan!' she's locked away…

"You worried about her?" Luna asked. "Kind of, I mean, she got shot." Inside me I'm terrified. Stop making me feel like this!

Mikan's POV

My right arm felt painfully numb while my throat is dry. My eyes slowly opened. I was in hospital clothing with my injury bandaged up. I guess I suffered blood loss, because needles poked into my arm with tubes following a packet of blood.

Persona was in a chair. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Water…" I looked at him.

He got a water bottle and gave it to me. I discovered something.

My right arm is totally numb and I can't do anything with it.

"You won't be doing missions for a while." Thank you for stating the obvious. "Ah about school-" I started. "You have been becoming softer around these kids…" I got nervous. "You need to stop having contact with these children, you are from now on having private tutors. There's also the condition of your arm…" he avoided my eyes.

My eyes were not emotional but inside, there was a burning fire.

Through the cracks of my ice barrier, light has found way in my heart.

How to get rid of light? Isn't it obvious…?

Lock me up in the dark.

It's been forever, no? I MISSED WRITING STORIES! My style has changed a bit, but oh well! About the ending… Shit. Review, please! I really am pleading you, how long does it take to write a review? Please, do an act of kindness today! REVIEW PLEASE!


	24. Freedom?

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Instead of getting Microsoft Word, I got this thing called Bean to write my chapters on, but it seem bean doesn't work on fanfiction! So, I got a new thing called LibreOffice so..I'm back! I lost a tooth today, too.**

**And regarding xoxAmuto4everxox's question, Mikan can still use her right arm, it just healing from the gunshot.**

**Disclaimer: I seem to have run out of ideas for a creative disclaimer! Umm.. Me no own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan's POV

I'm bored.

Why?

I don't have school. Or any people to hang out with.

Why?

Beccause Persona said I can't have any contact with any other students.

Why?

Will you just mind your own business for once?!

…

Wow Mikan, you snap easily. Oh who cares? Then a lightbulb went above my head.

I know what to do…

I -magically- got Ruka's phone on my cell phone and called him.

"This is Nogi Ruka, Mushi Mushi?"

"RUKA-PYON!"

"Mi-Mikan? What happened to you?

"Meet me at the Northern Woods after school ends today, i'll tell you everything."

"Okay, but-"

I hung up.

Finally, I can talk to someone! ~

Ruka-pyon is late!

I looked at the time on my phone.

No, Mikan, it's you that's early..

By a half hour.

FUUUUU!

What do I do know?

Well, I was getting a little sleepy…

**~Fifteen minutes later~**

I woke up really sore.

I tried getting more comfortable but I got pins and needles everywhere.

And then I fell out of a tree.

"WTF"

Did I say that out loud? My bad.

Why was I so stupid as to fall asleep in a _tree?_

I checked the time on my phone and started to stretch. Just a little longer…

When I felt better, I started to walk around.

Hey, me and Ruka-pyon didn't even decide on a place to meet at..

I'll find him, somehow. If the author doesn't want to be any more crueler to me, let's see what will happen.

**What do you mean by that? I could make you fall in a pit of snakes and die right now you know!**

But that isn't the worst thing you could do..You could make the story end without me and Natsume together as a couple.

-**Gasp!-**

_Leave me out of this, polka._

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

I sat down at a tree and listened to Nana Mizuki -a famous japanese singer- and closed my eyes. I got enough sleep earlier, but the music was so pretty. I started to hum the songs after a while. I heard a twig break and my eyes shot open as I stared at Ruka-pyon.

I blinked to see if I wasn't seeing things.

He's there.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Mikan." ~

I told him about my mission and Persona not letting me have any contact with any students and blah blah blah.

"So, how has everybody been without me?" I asked Ruka-pyon.

"Nonoko and Anna has missed you. Hotaru…She just isn't the same and the classroom isn't the same without you, either."

"How?"

"It just..feels different."

"It was really nice seeing you Ruka." and I smiled at him.

"You said my name without -pyon!"

"Yup. "~

I was walking back to my dorm when I got a phone call.

"Azumi Mikan, Mushi Mushi?"

"Mikan, I know what you did today..Didn't I tell you not to have contact with other students?"

I froze.

Persona I thought in disgust.

Once the only person I confided into, and now the person I despise.

"Don't mess with other peoples lives! I don't care what you said, what are you going to do about it?"

He kept silent.

I hung up and stormed back to my room. He shouldn't care about _my_ life, he already wants me to be with my mother, the person who _abandoned _me! She obviously didn't want me then. But why does it make me so sad when I think that Persona is on her side?

Because I _trusted _him.

This is what I get for trusting people.~

I woke up then next morning and sensed something was wrong. I quickly went to my door to open it, but it didn't budge.

…

I'll try teleporting out of here.

…

Try breaking the window? I grabbed stapler and threw it at the window. An inch before it touched the window it bounced back.

I walked over to the window.

…

A barrier.

What kind of stalker made my room unescapable?!

Persona.

I should have seen this coming.

But, how will I get food, how long will I stay in here, and why is this happening to me?!

Now I'll be even more bored.

I need to think of an escape plan, there has to be some flaw!

…

What alices would be useful?

Mirror transportation?

I went to my my bathroom mirror and tried getting into to it.

At first it worked, but then it pushed me out back into my room.

I'll give you a point for that, Persona.

And now i'll try escaping for the next few hours…~

Someone's POV

"She's a special little girl, isn't she?" A boy said.

"She does have some incredible alices, I bet the AAO want her." another man's voice said.

"I suppose we should do something about this."

"Like what?"

"First, we need to make she gets the idea that she belongs to us and not them.."

"How do we do that?"

"I'm not sure…But we need to get that into her head."~

Time is running out…

I need to show her now, or else she will belong to the academy forever.

Mikan's POV

all my attempts to get out were all failures!

Persona sure was prepared for all my ideas!

I even tried to dig my way out…

Then the most obvious thing in the whole world popped up in my head.

You have the freaking _nullification _alice for crying out loud Mikan!

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid…" I said while face desking.

I can nullify the barrier. I tried it out and voila! I feel so smart now.

Freedom was almost in my grasp when I heard voices.

Crap, students!

I quickly used the invisibility alice.

I need to thank g-d for giving me the stealing alice, which gave me the copy alice…Anyways, I started to walk towards the voices. And I saw…

Ruka and Hotaru.

"So, we'll meet up at your place to finish the project?" Hotaru asked in a monotone.

"Okay." Ruka…

Hotaru started to walk away when Ruka grabbed her wrist.

"Imai…"

Hotaru turned around.

"What?"

Ruka looked nervous.

"I might have loved Mikan, but now…"

Hotaru's eyes grew big and I didn't even act hurt when he said that. Because, I used to love him too.

"Imai, I love you."

And Hotaru slapped him and ran away. Ruka looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mikan…"

I walked away from them, still using the invisibility alice.

It was nice seeing the students again, and I just watched everyone like a movie. I have escaped but what to I do now?

First of all, I need a disguise so Persona doesn't find me. Mareko won't work because he knows I'm Mareko.

But…light bulb.

I went into a bathroom and turned into Mareko. I -somehow- got scissors and cut Mareko's hair to shoulder length. I also -somehow- got glasses. Now I need a name…

I'll think of it later.

Now what do I do?

I bumped into somebody and fell down.

I quickly got up and said "I'm so sorry! I didn-" I stopped in mid-sentence because…

I saw _him._

**Crap, this chapter is really short! IT'S SOOOO SHORT! And, who do you think she sees? Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Persona, Koko?! Anyways, review!**

**I dare you to.**


	25. The Truth

**Well, I was wasting the day away reading fanfictions and then all of a sudden I thought 'Oh crap, my stories!' So, I checked to see if I got any new reviews! I got _one _new one. It wasn't even on this story! So, i'm kind of disappointed…**

**-Emo corner-**

**MIKAN!**

**M:Yes Shikari?**

**DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**M:-sigh- Shikari-nee doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy! **

**N:Dimwit, Alice Academy is Gakuen Alice in english.**

**M:Ohh, now things make a lot more sense!**

Mikan's POV

It's_ him._

Oh no, he know will now kn-

"Watch where you are going next time." and he walked away.

_You're disguised idiot, no one will recognize you!_

Ah, I forgot…

But I met face-to-face with Persona. He didn't see right through me. He was walking to my room, probably to check up on me. I better start running, a girl he's never seen before near an escapee's room is all too obvious.

So I ran and ran, not caring where I was going,

I need to do something, I don't know what yet, but there is a reason why g-d has let me escape my room.

I had no clue where to go, what to do.. I felt so _helpless._

I slowed down to a jog, and eventually a walk. Where am I..?

I'm lost in the academy I was born in, grew up in, and only left for missions.

But I can't panic yet.

Fate.

I saw a teacher running in a hurry and he slipped and fell.

I stood there dumbfounded for a second.

Oh shit he fell, and his papers are flying everywhere!

I quickly ran over to him and started to grab papers. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm just a bit clumsy, can you help me up?"

I reached out my hand.

"My name is Nodacchi, and yours?" He had an alice restraint bracelet.

"Umm…Mai!" I quickly came up with.

He started to disappear. WTF?!

My hand was still in his and I was disappearing with him. I didn't even realize, so I didn't bother to use my alice until it was too late.

"Where are we going?!" I screamed over space and time.

"I go anywhere, really! I have the Time Travel alice!"

This wasn't the best situation to be in right now.

Fate. Pure fate.

It's a snowy day where we ended up, we were at the gates of the academy. We saw a guy with light brown hair just standing in front of the gates. In a few seconds, a girl with long auburn hair, that was eerily the same color as mine. She said something, but we were two far to hear her.

I caught a glimpse of her face.

I froze.

"Do you know that lady, Mai?"

I really didn't mean to say it. If I just kept my mouth shut everything wouldn't have ended up like this.

"Okaa-san…" ~

Someone's POV

Time really was running out, I need to think of something soon.

She hates me now, but I still care for her. That's why I will help her escape the academy. **-GASP-**

I met up with Nodacchi.

"I don't know where she is right now, our plan failed. But please find her and show her the past."

"I will."~

Mikan's POV

Did I just..?

My hand shot up to my mouth. "I-I-I didn't sa- No she j-just looks l-like my mother, I-"

"Your name isn't Mai, is it?"

I kept quiet.

"Is your name, perhaps…Azumi Mikan?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Why are you hiding your identity?"

"For reasons…"

"Well, now that we're here, why don't I show you a few things."

"L-Like what?"

"Your mother's past."

What? ~

The scene showed a highschool girl with long brown hair.

"Her name is Yuka." Nodacchi explained.

_There was funeral_

_But this wasn't just any funeral, it was a funeral for a teacher that was the atcually father of Yuka's child._

_They found his dead body with 'bruises' all over it. But the Yuka eventually figured out it was all plotted._

_Her teacher was murdered by another alice._

_The ESP knew this was happened, he made a mere child with an uncontrollable alice, Mark of Death alice, to kill the teacher. Why, that's a different story. We must get on with this._

_A few months later, Yuka was pregnant and the school decided to keep it secret._

_'Please don't let this child have an alice!' Yuka silently prayed._

_She gave birth to a beautiful baby named Mikan. Unfortunately, she was an alice. And her alices were strong and rare._

_I heard footsteps coming to my room._

_'Don't tell me…'_

_I saw the ESP enter my room._

"_Yuka, I believe your child is an alice wielder, is it not?"_

_I barely nodded._

"_And, not to mention..strong."_

"_Stop beating around the bush, what did you come here for?!"_

"_I'll just go straight to the point then. We don't want rumors to start spreading, so we planned you can't have any contact or anything to do with this child. We will make her a weapon, of course."_

"_And if I oppose to that?"_

"_You'll have to marry me."_

_I can't see this guy without being disgusted, much less marry._

"_But, having two rare and strong alices in the academy is a big threat. I wouldn't give a second thought to kill off one of you…"_

_He wouldn't…Two body guards came in. No._

_They grabbed me and teleported me away from my baby. No, Mikan!_

"_No, Let me see my baby!" I protested. _

"_It's either this, or you know what…" ~_

There was A scene change.

_I had contacts everywhere, even outside of the academy._

_And I had to escape._

_It's for Mikan's safety, if i'm here she'll be constantly in trouble._

What's happening?

_I snuck into Mikan's room, I knew the ESP was searching for me._

"_I'm sorry Mikan, I will not be able to raise you. Please, be well!" And I kissed Mikan on the forehead._

_I went to a room and got a key. I put the key into a door and I teleported to the gates of the academy._

"_Thank you, Shiki."_

_He nodded._

I stared at this intently, and the image started to fade away as we returned to the academy.

I noticed I was back to Mikan, so I took off the fake glasses.

Why is my face wet? I'm crying.

I haven't cried for so long.

"She never meant to hurt you, it was for your safety." He whispered.

"Why did you show me this?"

"You need to escape the academy. You need to be in the safety of your mother."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"I wanted to help you mostly, but Persona told me what I could do to help."

I trusted Persona and then I doubted him. I hated my mother but she sacrificed everything for my safety.

All these kind people in the world, I distanced myself from them.

Who knew a person could change so drastically in an hour?

I know I need to go to my mother. Somehow, I just know, my mother has my escape planned out. I need to leave the academy.

'Ruka.'

I got my phone and dialed his number slowly.

"R-Ruka.."

"Mikan! Everybody's missed you, well some other express it differently, but-"

"Ruka." My tone was dead serious.

"What's wrong?" he was now serious, too.

"If I w-were to leave…What would you do? Answer truthfully."

"…I would be really sad and I would tell you how I feel. Why? Are you leaving?"

"I'm not exactly _leaving, __B_ut I am going away. Gather only a few people you trust completely who will miss me…Meet me at the high school section."

"What? Today?"

"Yes, more like tonight. Please…"

"I will, but this is all so sudden."

"Bye, Ruka-pyon." And I closed my phone.

Tonight was going to be the night. And I need to meet up with Persona.~

I waited in his office. I anonymously texted him **-is that possible? I don't have a phone…- ** to meet up with me in his office immediately. I'm scared to confront him. He's going to be angry, I know it! He will be wondering why he's still helping me, just because of Yuka?

I'm scared.

I sensed footsteps coming towards this room. He's almost here…

Someone grabbed to door knob and slowly turned it. Persona…

I didn't expect to see..

"Sorry, wrong room." and hec closes the door and a few second pass by.

What just happened?

The door opened again. "This is Persona's office, right?" he asked.

"What business do you have with him, Natsume?" I said coldly. I barely knew him, why should I change in front of him now?

"I'm, just kind of, the expert assassin Kuro Neko."

I grunted. This guy's ego is truly special.

"What are _you _doing here, little-miss-i've-disappeared-off-the-face-of-the-p lanet."

"N-None of your business!" _Oh, just planning out my escape from the academy, care to join?_

"You'll have to come later, because I got here first."

"Well, i've got an appointment with Persona that's supposed to go on right now."

"Well, I have something really urgent that I need to discuss with Persona, **now**." Making sure to emphasive the 'now'.

We could have argued some more, but then Persona walked in. I tensed up, putting on a poker face.

"We need to plan out tonight, I agree." He nodded showing that he understands.

"Natsume, please leave us alone for a few minutes." Natsume grunted in defeat walked out.

When the door clicked shut, the tears streamed out. I still had the poker face though.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…" I said, while wiping tears with my sleeve.

"Mikan, now do you understand it all? I locked you in your room so that we have you in one place and it will be easy to show you your past in secrecy."

"I'm sorry Persona, I doubted and even hated you, but you continued to help me..Why?"

"Because I grew up with you. You weren't afraid of me. But we need to discuss tonight." Persona'ss usual stoic tone had a hint to softness in the beginning.

I smiled.

It's been so long since I smiled like this…Tears will still streaming down my cheeks.

"There is a secret door in the highschool section that can teleport you anywhere when you put a special key into it. Fortunately, we have the key. You will end up at the AAO with your mother. We must get this done quickly though."

I nodded, absorbing all the information.

It seemed all so…unreal.

I really was going to escape Alice Academy tonight.

…**At least this chapter was longer than usual! There will be two to three chapters left :( But then I can start working on my other story Does It Matter? Check it out if you have time, here the summary:**

**Sakura Mikan got hospitalized because of a car accident, which led to her to lose her father, her mother's memories, and her very own vision. Hyuuga Natsume's sister, Aoi also get hospatalized and Natsume always visits her. But, Natsume is used to everyone after him for his looks and money. Does it matter that I can't see you?**

**It only got a pitiful three chapters though! Read and Review!**

**Talking about reviews, you woulldn't mind to spare some time and review?**


	26. Confessions

**Still no reviews on this story? -waterfall tears- And I really liked the last chapter, too. But enough with that, hello hello! We're coming to an end with this story soon! I can't wait to feel the feeling of accomplishment when finish this story! **

**Disclaimer: I was born in America, i'm American. Or USAian/United States of American. **

Mikan's POV

I was standing at the entrance of the highschool section entrance waiting for Ruka-pyon and company. He needs to hurry up!

I used an alice and made myself look older so I wouldn't look out of place. I'm going to need to use my alice on the rest of them, too.

I saw them coming in the distance. By them, I saw Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko.

Where's Natsume?

I shook my head. He won't miss me, he barely knows me.. But that doesn't change my feelings.

"Mikan, is that you? You look different!" Ruka-pyon said.

"I look like this because I would look out of place as a middle school student."

"What about us?" Anna said.

I snapped and there was a big poof. Everyone was now the same as I am.

"W-Wow! This is how i'll look like in a few years!" Nonoko examined herself.

Hotaru kept silent and stoic.

"We need to hurry up!" I quickly said as I started to run. They al followed me. Anna and Nonoko gawked at the unfamiliar highschool section building.

"We need to go!" I got their attention. Out paces sped up and Nodacchi and Persona got into sight.

I sensed Ruka got uncomfortable around him. Everyone actually was emitting a little fear in front of Persona.

"Remember, just think of your mother while you're in there and you'll end up with her soon." Persona reassured.

I looked at everyone. I didn't really socialize much with Hotaru, but i'll miss seeing her blackmail people…

Anna and Nonoko took an instant liking to me, even though I was mean to them…

Ruka confessed his love for me, which was a first…

I know I have to leavem but i'll miss them.

I walked up to Anna and Nonoko. "I'll miss you, don't sulk around one I'm gone. Bye Anna and Nonoko…"

I walked over to Hotaru. I never expected…

She used the baka gun on me.

And it hurts!

"Baka." she said not looking at me.

"Hn, i'll miss you, too." I whispered and flashed her a smile.

Ruka-pyon…

I turned towards him. "I'll really miss you, Ruka." I said again without the -pyon.

And we hugged.

I need to tell him how I really feel though. I hate to break it to him when I'm about to leave.

There was a little voice in the back of my mind. 'Where's Natsume?!' I pushed it aside.

"Ah, Ruka-pyon I-" But at the same time Ruka said "Ah, Mikan I-"

"You first!" we said in unison. We started to laugh. It's horrible what I'm about to tell him, yet I laugh.

I whispered. "I-I'm so sorry, but the feelings I have for you..Are only the feeling of a friend…"

He looked surprised. "And I thought I was the that was going to break the news."

…

What?

He wanted to break up, too?

'Where's Natsume?'

"But i'll still miss you."

"I'm ready, Persona." I looked him in the eye.

"I'll miss you." I said faintly while hugging him. I really am going to leave the academy.

'Natsume isn't here.' That little voice in my mind got a little louder.

I don't care.

'Yes you do'

The worry in my stomach grew. He isn't here to say goodbye. Nodacchi got the key from his pocket and put it in the lock.

I heard running footsteps coming to us. Did the ESP find out? Everybody is going to get caught…!

Nodacchi froze and turned around while everyone got alert. And when the footsteps got closer..

Natsume…

I don't care how he found out I'm leaving and I don't care if it was coincidence or fate that he showed up.

He's here.

I won't let the tear overflow, but I guess I can't stop them now. "Huh, i'm sorry…I must look weird." And I started to wipe tears away. "Is something wrong?" Anna asked concerned. "I-I'm just so…happy." How can I be happy but crying?

I look Natsume straight in his red crimson eyes. He stared back into mine. It felt like forever in that one moment.

I turned my head and closed my eyes. "B-Bye, Natsume." Why was I doing this? I'm thrilled to see him.

"Hn." One word answers as always. He's making it seem that I'm only leaving for a little while. Like I'm eventually going to come back.

Be honest Mikan, what do you really want to say right now to Natsume?

I opened my eyes.

This emotion is so strong.

"Natsume, I-" I'm so nervous to say it. I just broke up with Ruka, and now I confess to Natsume?

It's now or never.

I walked up to him and got up on my tip-toes to reach his ear. I whispered softly "I-I don't hate you."

Nice going Mikan.

He whispers in my ear. "I don't hate you, too."

What?

"Does that mean-"

"Yes."

I remembered the neglected locket I got on Christmas. Natsume's picture.

I don't want to look suspicious, so took a separate picture of everybody.

Natsume's goes into my locket later.

I looked at Natsume. "I l-love you…" I mumble quietly.

"I didn't hear you, what did you say Polka?"

"S-Stop teasing me!" And I blushed a little.

He then throws a bag at me. I barely have time to catch it. "What's…" I look into he bag and my eyes meet red.

His alice stone…

Should I give him…

"We need to hurry up Mikan!" Nodacchi said, getting a little nervous.

I quickly started to make an alice stone, it was light orange and the same size as his. And I throw it at Natsume.

He looked surprised when he caught. He whispered something that was only meant for my ears. "Even if you come to hate me, I'll always keep this."

"Lovebirds, I hate to interrupt, but Mikan has to leave." Hotaru got our attention.

Lovebirds? I start blushing more.

I quickly run up to the door and Nodacchi turns the key..

The door opens.

I'm about to step in and I look behind me.

It's my fault…

I see men, obviously sent by the ESP, attacking everyone. They're fending off well, but I couldn't even warn him so fast it happened.

"Natsume!"

And a hand covers my vision.

Everything got blurry and I almost black out.

I got out of his grasp and quickly thought of my mother…Yuka?

And my vision turned black.~

Yuka's POV

Mikan isn't here yet!

We've been waiting for a long time, but she isn't here yet.

I'm starting to get ideas like 'What if they're caught?' or 'What if Mikan appeared somewhere else?'

I hear a thump behind me. I quickly turn around to see…

Mikan laying on the ground unconscious.

What happened?!

I quickly run over to her. I try to shake her awake. She starts to stir and eventually she opens her eyes. "Mikan, are you okay? When you got here you were un-"

"Wait…Where am I? More like who am I?"~

Mikan's POV

The girl who I saw, who claims to be my mother, said my name is Mikan. Azumi Mikan. Her name id Azumi Yuka.

The only thing I remember before I arrived here is..

It's horrible…

A boy with raven locks getting stabbed.

The girl, Yuka, also told me I have powerful rare powers called 'alices.' My 'alices' are nullification, steal, and insertation.

With nullification, I can sort of block other alices or make other peoples alices not work temporarily. With the steal alice, I can steal other peoples alices in the form of alice stones. And the insertation alice is where I can insert alice stone into people, or myself.

I realized I had quite a few things with me when I left.

A barrette, camera, phone, a pouch with a red stone-which feels oddly special-, and a locket.

I look through the camera and find photos of people that I took not too long ago. I reached to the photo of the guy with black hair.

His eyes…!

_His eyes are so familiar, crimson red…_

I shook my head to get out of it. That red stone, it's the same color as his eyes..

W-What other things did I have? That locket..

_I'll make sure to put his picture in it later._

I looked around. No one is in this room..Who said that? Whose picture should I put in this locket.

Because the raven haired kid seems to have to do a lot with this, I'll put his picture and the red stone in the locket.

He just feels, so special…

Now, I have to start training.

**I'm soooo a bagillion times sorry if this chapter is:**

**A)Rushed.**

**B)Short.**

**C)All of the above.**

**The next chapter is most likely the last chapter. THE ENDING IS IN MY GRASP! Oh, I was thinking today, if all you guys knew what my age was, you would all be like WTF?! I'm scared to know that the reviews on my story will slowly stop coming after it's published… Oh, yeah…**

**Review all of you, please.**

**It would make a certain little girl's day to wake up tomorrow and see that ten people reviewed on my story.**

**Just…Just review. **


	27. The End, Epilogue

**Fi-FIFTY REVIEWS! That's like, half of a hundred! Fuck yeah! Ahem, I'm sorry for my outburst…This might just be the last chapter! WAAH! It was wonderful reading all of you guys reviews! The last disclaimer of Break The Ice…**

**Disclaimer: I, Kamomeki Shikari, don't own Gakuen Alice and never will.**

Mikan's POV -Sixteen years old-

Three years.

It's been three years since I arrived at the AAO and they started to train me. I put my hair in a ponytail and a mask is my disguise for missions. I travel all over the world and I have collected a wide assortment of alices. I'm the AAO's best weapon and numerous times the academy has tried to steal me.

I don't know much about my past, but I know the people in the pictures are my friends and I know the crimson eyed kid is special…

"Mikan, here's the info for your next mission!" My mother passed a file.

"Thank you." And she left. I opened the file.

I skimmed through it until I saw the words…

Kuro Neko.

Familiar…? Maybe this 'Kuro Neko' has a link to my past. I looked at photos of him.

Raven hair. Black Cat mask. Sixteen. Fire alice.

He has the fire alice? Good, I need a new alice for collection. I don't come across the fire alice very often. I smirked. And his name…

Natsume Hyuuga.

Why is he so familiar? And my smirk turned into a frown.

I shook it off. I need to hurry.~

My hair was in a tight ponytail and I had a mask that covered half my face. Target spotted. I see Kuro Neko is a limo that's heavily guarded. Game start.

I get my ice alice stone and make sharp ice. I shoot them at the tires and once they created holes, they melted and evaporated all in a few seconds. That's a trick I had been working on for a while. Like I planned, a few guards came out and inspected the wheels. They're confused. Good, now time to attack.

I jump down using the invisibility alice and start hitting the pressure points of everybody. The pressure points I hit were ones that make you paralyzed. All the guards fell to the ground wonderinng what just happened. Now is when they start to panic because they can't move.

Target: Hyuuga Natsume.

Purpose: Copy his alice and blah blah…

I reveal myself as Kuro Neko comes out of the car.

"Hn, you're the new recruit from the AAO that I have been warned of, aren't you?"

_Familiar…_

I run to get closer to him so I can hit his pressure points. I come close and he dodges skillfully. He uses his fire alice but I use the ice alice and there is a big cloud of steam. Good, now he won't see my movements next time. I try sensing him…

I get kicked in the back in the middle of that thought.

I let my guard down…

He try try to get up but he is on top of me. Oh no, this is bad.

_You don't say, Mikan!_

The steam clears up and the position we're in is very misleading. I'm laying with my back on the ground while his legs are in between mine and his hands are pinning my arms down.

"Now, to reveal your identity…"

Oh no, every mission I've been on I have always completed and always gone away with my identity hidden.

He grabs onto my mask and lifts it.

Oh shi-

"Mikan?" He asked, his eyes widening. Those crimson red eyed are widening.

Don't you dare get lost in them Mikan. I knew it, he knows me from my past.

"H-how do you know me?…" I don't usually start conversations with my enemies, but I want to know about my past. My mother nor anybody else doesn't know any detail and the things they do know, they keep hidden from me.

He had a hurt look in his eyes. Those red pools I drown in…look so sad.

"So, you really don't remember."

"Who are you to me?" I asked coldly.

He leaned in closer. Woah, personal space! And we're still in the same pose! He grabbed the locket and held it up.

It has his picture in it. Oh shi-

He opened it up and the red stone fell out. He picked it up. "You still have this."

"Didn't your mother tell you to keep your hands to yourself? And what does that stone have to do with you?" I spat at him.

He got off of me, but I only sat up.

"I _gave _this to you. And what are you doing with my picture in your locket?" he smirked.

This annoying slimy son of a bi-

"And you gave me this-" he reached into his pocket and held out an orange stone.

"What were we? What were you to me?" I asked confused. I don't remember anything, except for-

"You got stabbed." I said a hint of worry in my voice. What?

His eyes widened. "Do you remember anything else?!"

I shook my head, to his disappointment.

"Answer my questions, please…" I said, a tiny bit pleading.

He took my hand and put my alice stone on it. Why was he- I started to absorb it and the memories started to flow back.

I looked into his eyes with my now teary ones, "N-Natsume?"

"Is that really you?"

He had a gentle look in his eyes. "You finally remember."

"Natsume, let's start our own lives somewhere. Somewhere where we will escape the academy's clutches."

He smiled, a true smile and not a smirk.

I get up and my arms reach around his neck and we hug. My hand reach longingly through his soft hair. And he combed his hand through mine as he took out my ponytail. Out faces slowly get nearer. "Natsume…I love you…"I whisper before we kiss.~

**We're not done yet, anyone up for an Epilogue?**

Four years later, Natsume and I got married. After that mission I took him back to the AAO with me. Natsume, Yuka, and I started a new life far away from Tokyo. He proposed to me one night while we were alone. We had a small party. After all these years we got into contact with the gang, including Ruka and Hotaru -who are dating!-. Not too long after, I had a beautiful baby girl.

Because Yuka's name is citrus, my name is mandarin orange, and Natsume's name is date, I decided to name her Sekkai, which means lemon.

Hotaru and Ruka were also having a child, a boy to be specific. They still don't know what they're naming him, though! I decided to call Hotaru to she if she has decided.

"Imai Hotaru, mushi mushi?"

"Hotaru, have you decided the name for your baby yet?"

"No. but I did figure out my baby is due the same day as yours."

"What a coincidence!"

"How about we bet whose baby will be born first?"

"Hm, I know you're the money greedy one, but I have a feeling I'm going to win this one!"

But…

Hotaru's baby was born a _week _before mine.

"I decided on a name. Katsu, which mean win, because I won the bet. Ike I always do." Hotaru decided.

She looked at me. "Pay up." Four years and she is still money crazy.

Ten years since our kids were born, now we are all thirty years old.

I feel like an old hag!

My daughter looks exactly like me when I was younger except her eyes are red and cheerful. While Katsu has messy black hair and light blue eyes. Katsu spends too much time with Natsume, because she acts exactly like him. He's a black mailer and greedy, I wonder who he inherited that trait from… But he has a soft spot for animals.

Katsu and Sekkai are both alices. Sekkai has the Nullification alice -from me and Yuka- and the Memory Manipulation alice -from Natsume's mother, Kaoru Hyuuga,- Katsu's alice is the Healing and Pain alice from his uncle Subaru.

Sekkai doesn't know it yet, but I know she has feelings for Katsu.

Sekkai's POV

Hello! My name is Hyuuga Sekkai Mama says I look exactly like her when she was younger, is that an insult?! Mama and papa's best friends are Hotaru and Ruka, the parents of the biggest jerk alive: Imai Katsu.

He's perverted, jerk-ish, conceited, little brat ever!

Hotaru and Ruka are so nice, how could their offspring be so horrible?

He also spends so much time with papa, that I never have time to do things with him. But I still love him anyways! I arrive at the gates of Gakuen Alice.

Why am I here is my parents tried to escape this place? Because it's years later and different people are in charge, like grandma's boyfriend used to be the middle school principal, but he retired. Well, now the school is a day school and only a few students stay for the boarding school now. ~

Katsu always sleeps or reads manga in class, it's so terrible! I can't believe he gets the best grades in our class…Sometimes he evens skips class.

And he always finds a way to annoy me! And he always blackmails people. But, one time I got black mail of him! You see, whenever he sees animals, he becomes a different person.

Argh, he's starting to grow on me! We've been spending more time together lately, am I sick? It's funny to think I not too long ago I would rather murder than spend time with Katsu. But, we always speak our minds and secrets to each other…

I think I am getting sick! I starting to stare at Katsu and go into space. He always looks back at me and I turn my head away quickly. And, whenever we're alone, I start getting all nervous! I told mama this and she said something and 'It's nice to be young' or something like that!

It's official. I'm sick. Now whenever I'm alone with Katsu my face gets all hot and he ask if I have a fever. And i've been stuttering and getting embarrassed in front of him, too. I don't know what i'm sick with, but i'm sick.

Hn, i'll only say this once and only once..

I'm in l-love with K-Kats-

And I see him enter the room. "Ah, G-good morning, Katsu!" I quickly blurt, trying to push away my earlier thoughts.

"Hn. Morning." and he walks to the back of the classroom, ignoring everyone else.

For now, knowing i'm the only person he says morning to, is good enough.

His name really matches, he has won my heart.

**Freaking epilogue sucked! I'm sorry this isn't the best ending, but it's still an ending! Thank you guys for all of your support with this story! I loved reading all of your wonderful reviews which gave me motivation. I honestly thought I would give up on this story by chapter five. The chapters weren't long at all, there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, and the writing is horrible, but you guys put up with it all! I would like to give a big thanks to xoxAmuto4everxox for always giving the best support and motivation! Thank you all.**

**The End.**

**(Hell yeah! I finished my first story! X*X)**


End file.
